Once Black, Now White
by SecretStarr101
Summary: [Reader Insert] "How could you, (f/n)? HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR FATHER? I gave you everything...EVERYTHING...and this is how you thank me?" Your "father" gritted his teeth with rage. "You were no father to me." You said, standing strong and proud as you glared at the one you once called your father. He plastered a wicked smile and saying, "Then I shall truly enjoy killing you."
1. Daddy's little girl

Author: Okay, the idea for this story literally hit me in my sleep one night so I just had to write it. This is my first character x reader story and I hope you like it.

(f/n)=first name  
(l/n)=last name  
(e/c)=eye color  
(f/c)=favorite color  
(h/l)=hair length  
(h/c)=hair color  
(s/c)=skin color

Enjoy :-)

Beep! Beep! Beep! You cracked open your eyes to the sound of your dreaded alarm going off. The soft light of the morning sun peeked into your room and shined into your sleepy eyes. Your face scrunched into a scowl as you covered it with your pillow. You hated the light. In fact, you would prefer to spend your life in the dark, if light wasn't necessary to your eyesight.  
Lazily, you rolled over and slammed the snooze button on your alarm, before climbing out of bed. Your (f/c) pjs clearly visible as you stretched your arms up and let out a yawn. It was Friday, last day of school for the year. Which means Christmas was coming up...not like you cared though. Not to mention, your birthday is coming up tomorrow, but alas...you still didn't care.  
You dragged your feet across the floor, starting your daily routine such as taking a shower, eating breakfast, and brushing your teeth. Today, you were wearing a gray long sleeve shirt, black ripped jeans, black knee-high buckled boots, and a black leather jacket.  
After getting dressed, you sat in front of your vanity mirror and began brushing out your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Your lovely (e/c) eyes luminously reflecting back at you, until they happened to wonder down to your neck. There you wore a beautiful gold chain where a little gold angel lay dangling. Your actions of brushing your hair came to cease as you stared at the reflection of the piece of jewelry. This was a birthday gift from your parents when you were six years old. Due to your innocence and loving personality, your parents always nicknamed you "Little Angel." You loved it...but that was in the past. Things were different now, you were different now. You shook your head, ridding it of your sad memories before hiding it in your shirt and resuming to brush your hair.  
It's been nearly twelve years since your parents passed, but it was not due to natural cause. It was your birthday, the night your parents gave you your special necklace when you and your parents were driving. Your parents said they had a special surprise for you...until...a mysterious dark storm appeared. Before you knew it, you and your parents were in an accident. Thankfully, you had survived...but your parents weren't so fortunate. Ever since then, your life had changed. You were always in and out of foster homes. Although, none of them didn't exactly welcome you with open arms. You hated it. But now that you were seventeen going on eighteen, you now live on your own in a nice little town house. You didn't mind being alone though. You actually enjoyed the lack of company. Well, you weren't completely alone...for you did have one frequent visitor...  
"Morning, my daughter."  
"Hello, Pitch."  
"Is that how you speak to your father?"  
You finally put down your brush, checking your hair making sure it looked presentable for the day before turning your attention towards the dark corner in your room where Pitch stood.  
You him a sarcastic grin. "Morning, father." Pitch gave a nod in approval. "That's more I like it." You gave out a chuckle before you got up and closed the curtains to your window, blocking out the only light in the room to allow your "father" to walk around the room.  
Ever since your life took an unexpected turn, Pitch took you in and treated you like his own daughter. Hence, why you called him "father." The people in the foster homes always assumed you were insane, but you didn't care. In fact, you couldn't have cared less about them. You were very much aware of his true nature, yet you weren't afraid. And just maybe, Pitch had developed a soft spot for you.  
Pitch walked up to you and placed a head on your head. "How are you this morning, (y/n), my darling?" You shrugged your shoulders. "Meh, same as always. Feeling rotten." Pitch only smiled at you. "That's daddy's little girl." He said ruffling your hair. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" You exclaimed, swatting his hand away before fixing your hair back to the way it was. "I literally just got done fixing my hair and you wanna mess it up." Pitch chuckled at your behavior while shaking his head. "I don't understand you females and your petty feminine primping." You playfully rolled your eyes at him. "Anyways, father, I'm not a little girl anymore." He raised an eyebrow at you. "That's right...if I'm correct, you shall be turning eighteen tomorrow." You averted your eyes, hoping to find something to distract your mind drifting back to that terrible event that also took place on the same day. "Luckily, I didn't forget. In fact, I have something special for you." You snapped your attention back towards him, now having a bright expression on your face. "Really?" Pitch saw the sudden expression on your face and gave an amused smirk. "Would like to see a preview?" You nodded your head furiously with a big grin on your face. Pitch chuckled again at your behavior. You maybe turning eighteen tomorrow, but you still could be just as giddy as a child.  
"Then close your eyes, (f/n)." He said, waving his hand downward across your eyes, signaling you to close them. You closed your eyes, now calming your body down and waiting perfectly still to see what Pitch has in store for you. Suddenly, your body went limp, yet your legs remained standing. Your head hung low for your body was asleep, but your mind was not.  
You were in an empty room. It was dark, yet it was enough light for you to see. Everything seemed fine until you noticed...you felt different...you felt...powerful. You looked to see that what looked like the same kind of black sand that your father wielded, emanating from your own hands. There was only a small amount seeping from your hands as the little grains dissolved on the floor. Almost naturally, you concentrated your energy in your hands as sand emanating became more powerful. You grinned in enjoyment of your newly found super power. Then, you decided to try something. You pointed a concentrated hand towards the space in front of you. You began twirling it around as the sand coming out of your hand began shifting into a form. In only a few seconds flat, you had created your first nightmare. You giggled as the little horse trotted up to you and nuzzled your face. The nightmare happily galloped around you before taking off into the air. Wanting to join in on the airborne fun, you began channeling your energy into your feet. Before you knew it, a cloud of black sand appeared underneath your feet and lifted you into the air. You happily pranced around in the air with your little nightmare. (lol rhyme)  
"Do you like my gift, (y/n)?" You ceased your prancing to look down to see your father awaiting for your approval. You glided back down until your feet planted firmly on the ground in front of Pitch. "I love it, father!" You exclaimed happily as you started shooting strands of black sand from your finger tips. Each one would explode in the air like firecrackers. Pitch smiled at you and directed his hand to a far corner where a mirror to form a few feet away. You looked at Pitch with a confused look. He only nodded his head towards the mirror before saying, "Have a look."  
You walked over to the lone mirror. Your black knee-high boots clicking with every step. Once you were standing before the mirror, what you witnessed was different from what you expected to see. Your silky (s/c) was now dilated into a grayish pigment. Your once glossy (e/c) eyes now giving an eerie golden glow. Your (h/l) (h/c) had darkened until it was jet black. Others most likely would have horrified by the sight of their new demonic appearance. But you...you admired your new look. "I...look like you, father..." You said examining your reflection for anymore changed features. Pitch said as he walked up behind you and placed his hands on your shoulders. Well, you are my daughter and always will be. Am I correct, (f/n) (l/n)?" He said that last part with dastardly evil smile emerging on his shadow toned face. Your face also formed into the same evil smile, showing off your white fangs. "Yes, father."  
Then, Pitch turned you to face him, now with a serious expression on his face."But remember, this gift isn't yours until you turn eighteen tomorrow." Your wicked expression changed to a slightly disappointed one. You have become so found of your new super power that you it to be yours now. You enjoyed the feeling of being powerful. You wanted to hold onto this feeling and never let it go, but alas, you couldn't.  
"Be patient, my darling. The time shall come soon." He said, placing a hand on your delicate cheek. You only closed your eyes and released a deep sigh from your lips. Suddenly, your eyes snapped open. "Time! I'm late! Wake me up, quick!" You said, in an alarming tone. Pitch glared at you for interrupting his moment with you before snapping his fingers.  
Your actual body suddenly snapped to life just like the snap of his fingers. You furiously blinked and looked around, making sure you were actual awake. And indeed you were back in your room along with Pitch. "I don't understand what's so important about going to this wretched place you call 'school.'" Pitch said monotonously as he watched you shove your things into your black backpack before slinging it over shoulder and heading towards the door. "Eh, I think it's a waste of time too, but they say it's supposed to 'make us smarter' and help us 'do better in life.' You said making air quotes with your fingers.  
Pitch smirked at this. "Very well." You smiled his reply before waving at him and heading out the door. "See you after school, father."  
Pitch also smiled. "Goodbye, my daughter."


	2. Trouble at school

Author: I'm gonna take a short break from this story so I can get back to working on my sonic story. Thanks so much for reading and hope everyone had a great Happy New Year's. :-)  
(BTW. (f/f)= favorite food)

You exited the entrance of your town house and started walking down the path that lead you to school. You would have ran to school, but you were already late so what's the point. It's not like it was your first time. Anyways, it was your last day as a seventeen year old, so why not cherish it.  
The streets were decorated with colorful Christmas lights and decorations and paved with a fresh white blanket of sparkling snow. You had to admit, you kinda enjoyed the bitter cold of the winter weather. You felt the wind whip through your (h/l) (h/c) hair as the frost bite nipped at your cheeks. The soft snow crunched under your boots with every step you took. You looked up into the sky, watching as the delicate snowflakes slowly descended down to Earth when...  
"OOF!" said a little voice from a figure that had bumped into you. You looked down to see a little boy, probably age six or seven, sitting on his butt, in front of your feet. He wore a blue coat, light blue jeans and white sneakers. The boy shook his head, ridding his black curly hair of any debris from his fall. Wondering what he ran into, the boy looked up at you with bright green eyes full of innocence and curiosity. He stared at you as the wind delicately blew against your (h/l) voluminous hair and the peek of the morning sun's rays rested against you, almost giving you a glowing effect.  
Getting annoyed by the uncomfortable staring, you snarled at the child and crossed your arms. "Watch where your going, kid." Your words snapped the him out of his trance as he got up and picked up his red backpack that had fallen in the collision. "Oh! Sorry, lady. Have a nice day!" He said before he smiled brightly at you ran away. You stared after the boy quizzically. 'Such an innocent kid...' you thought. You didn't care for kids. You mentally brushed off what just happened and continued your walk to school.

Time skip~

In your home room, your teacher was just finishing up attendance check.  
"Ok, I think that's everyone. Is there anybody that I missed?" Suddenly, the door slams open and an eerie breeze flowed threw the room, sending chills down the spines of the present students when they saw the being in the doorway. "I'm here." You said monotonously. "Late again, are we Ms. (l/n)?" A scoff escaped your lips as you rolled your eyes and simply walked to your seat. The classroom was eerily silent for they feared you, which is just how you liked it.  
You walked until you reached a lone seat in the back corner of the classroom, next to the window. You carelessly tossed your backpack on the desk and plopped down in your seat.  
"Well students, since it's the last day you may talk among yourselves for the class period. Merry Christmas, everyone." With that, your teacher sat down and began reading a novel she had previously started. While the class started to converse with each other, you remained quiet and boringly played around on your phone.  
"So, how are things going with you and Blake, Michelle?" You hear a red-haired girl next to you ask blonde haired girl. "Terrible, Jenna. Last night, I found out he has been cheating on me all this time." The girl known as Michelle replied in a heartbroken tone. "Well, that's what happens when you date a guy like him. I'm so sorry, Michelle. And it happened so close to Christmas." Jenna said, sympathetically patting her friend's back. Michelle only wiped away a few stray tears that escaped from her eyes. "Thanks...it's just I thought he loved me. I didn't think he would do this to me." 'How pathetic,' you thought, as you scoffed and rolled your eyes to the back of your head. As your 'father' once told you, 'Love is nothing more than a mere weakness. Never have a weakness, (f/n). For they can be used against you.' Therefore, you have never experienced love.  
Your glossy (e/c) eyes strayed to the window, where they happened to meet a pair of crystal blue eyes...?! Feeling as if you're eyes are playing tricks on you, you furiously rubbed them, before looking back towards the window to find nothing but the snowy weather outside. Feeling slightly bewildered by what just happened, decided to just shrug it off and proceed with what you were doing. That is until a conversation between two boys got your attention.  
"Hey, I was talking to my little brother last night and he kept going on and on about how he had seen met Jack Frost." You froze, for your curiosity had been risen. 'Jack Frost...?' you thought. "Yea dude, my little sister is the same way, talking about the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, and Santa Claus exists. She calls them the 'Guardians.' 'The...Guardians...?' Your thoughts were short lived when the sound of the bell had rang, signaling students that first period was over.

~Time skip(again)~

It was now lunch time. The cafeteria was filled the bustling noise of students chatting and eating their lunch. You chose not to eat school lunch for you never understood what kind of slop they served here. Horse meat? Dog meat? Alien body parts? Whatever it was, it looked disgusting, so you refused to eat it. Instead, you brought your own lunch. Right now, you were sitting on your spot away from everyone else, eating (f/f), when drama began to stir in the room.  
"Hey, Sweetie." You looked across the room to see the school bully, also known as Blake, standing in front of the two girls from your home room. "Go away, Blake! I told you it's over! Just leave me alone!" Michelle said as she and Jenna began to walk away, until a loud slapping noise echoed the room. The chatter of the other students immediately came to cease as they stared in shock. Michelle sat on the floor, tears streaming down her face as she held her now red cheek. Jenna ran quickly ran to her aid, before glaring back at Blake. "What's wrong with you!? She said leave her alone!" Blake angrily glared back at her. "This has nothing to do with you. She's innocent and weak. As long as she stays like that, I can do whatever I want to her."  
This struck a nerve with you. You despised it when an innocent person was called weak and you refused to watch it. Almost immediately, you stood up from your seat and marched towards the abusive delinquent. "Hey!" You said to him. Blake turned around and looked you up and down. You did the same, examining the various tattoos and and piercings on his body. Sometimes you couldn't help but question how this boy is a high school student. Blake smirked at you before saying, "Well, if it ain't (f/n) (l/n). I been hearin' a lot about you." You only narrowed your pretty (e/c) eyes at him before crossing your arms. "I believe she said leave her alone." You said in a warning tone. Blake scoffed at you. "So?"  
He said crossing his arms. "What makes you think the innocence is weakness?" Blake gave you a skeptical look, before laughing at your words. "You're one for talkin'. What do you know about innocence? Last time I checked, you were never an angel." You growled at him. Blake smirked amusingly while moving his blonde bangs out of his face, showing off his dark green eyes. "I ain't afraid of you, (f/n)." He said. "You should be." The words escaping your mouth menacingly. By this time, the other students in the cafeteria have crowded the two of you. "Oh yeah?" Blake asked, leaning into your face 'til the point that the tip of your noses nearly touched. "Why should I be afraid of you?" Absolute tension filled the room. Students were on edge for the top two troublemakers in school were now face to face. You stared at your opponent before a sinister smile was plastered on your face. "I'll show you." Before anyone could process what had happened, the once silent room was filled with the agonizing screams of a boy who had no idea of who he was dealing with.


	3. Are you my angel?

**Author:** Surprisingly, this didn't take as long as I thought it would. Sorry, if this chapter seems a little violent, btw.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

You sat on window sill, staring into the night sky where the stars shined and the moon glowed. A sigh blew past your lips as you randomly started drawing pictures with your finger on the frosted window pane. You were basically just drawing random shapes rather than something intentional. In a few seconds, you realized your little mural of shapes actually turned out to be something. You stopped and looked at your picture. It turned out to be a picture of an angel. You couldn't help but stare at it. 'Why did I draw that...?' You thought as you pulled your gold angel charm from out of your shirt and stared at it. Memories of your late parents started to flow through your head, causing your heart to fill with sadness. During the midst of remembering your depressing past, you didn't realize that Pitch had entered the room. You kept the room dim, just in case he would come by.  
"Evening, (f/n)." You quickly wiped away your picture with your sleeve, before turning to him smiling. "Evening, father." You said, hoping he didn't notice what you were doing. Lucky for you, he didn't. He walked over and ran his fingers through your (h/l) (h/c) hair. "How was your day at school?" You shrugged. "Ehh, pathetic as always." You said nonchalantly. "Why am I not surprised?" Pitch asked with a smirk on his face. You started to smirk too, until you remembered something. "Father, can I ask you a question?" He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Hm?" After a few seconds of pondering, you finally asked. "Who is Jack Frost?" Pitch stared at you with wide eyes, for he didn't expect nor hope you would ask such question. 'What could ever have lead her to ask that!?' Pitch quickly gained his composure, before replying. "Just like I said about those guardians we talked about before. Jack Frost is just a myth like any other creature you humans believe could actually exist. Do not pressure yourself with such a worthless subject." He said, hoping you would take heed in his words. Fortunately for him, you nodded your head in understanding. You knew your 'father' would never lie to you, therefore, you fully trusted him.  
"So, how was that dreadful place you call school, today?" Pitch asked, in attempt to change the subject. You let out an amusing laugh. "It's a pretty funny story actually..."

Flashback~  
"You...are unbelievable..." You casually sat in the arm chair front of the principal's desk. You sat with your legs crossed as you rested your head on the back of your hand. You wore a mischievous smirk on your face that said 'Hello. I'm trouble.' The principal did nothing but stare at you in disbelief. "Many things...you have been sent in my office for many things. Defacing school property. Stealing. Starting fights. Causing chemical explosions. BUT BITING OFF ANOTHER STUDENT'S EAR!?" Your smirk only grew wider as you wiped the side of your mouth for any of your victim's stray blood. "You're point is?" The principal glared at you. "Were you raised by the devil?" You gave a dark chuckle at his question. "I guess you can say that." Your principal's glare intensified. "I have lost track on how many time I've had to call the cops on you. And every time you get let off easy with a simple house arrest. But this time, the police are actually considering to have you charged for assault and put in federal prison." Your devious smirk soon fell, as it was now your principal's turn to smirk. "The official decision will be made tomorrow." You sat up and leaned towards his face, a sinister grin growing on your face. "Do whatever you want because soon enough, I will reign over everything and everyone shall bow before me...that includes you." In your (e/c) were nothing but evil and this time, this principal was now sick of your guts. "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW AND DON''T EVER LET ME SEE YOUR FACE IN THIS SCHOOL AGAIN!"  
You simply shrugged as you got up and started walking out of the office and exited the school. Your attitude still remaining the same. You didn't care what happened. All you cared about is that your 'father,' the 'King of Hell' was about to make you the 'Princess of Hell' once it becomes your birthday tomorrow. You couldn't wait to cause fear and suffering to those who deserved it, like Blake. Your smile only grew more and more at the thought of this. Pffft, if everyone thought you were scary now, just wait until tomorrow.  
End~

Pitch did nothing but laugh at your story. "No need to be concerned about those mortal beings. Once your birthday comes tomorrow, all your worries will disappear forever." Your 'father' assured you as he walked around, examining the little knickknacks you had displayed. "I can't wait." You said, smiling in bliss as you cross your legs and lay back with your hands behind your head. "Biting off someone's ear? It's been quite a while since you've done that." Pitch said sounding amused by the thought of a person having their appendage being ripped off their body. You chuckled. "Yea, I know. I almost forgot how fun it was." Then Pitch was curious.  
"Why did you bite off is ear?" Your proud and amused demeanor quickly faltered. You feared he would ask you this and you had no choice but to tell him. "Well...he was abusing a girl for being innocent and calling her weak." You said feeling a bit of anger boil back up at remembering the event. Pitch stopped and stared at you. "Innocence...that's the reason...?" He asked in a tone that did not sound approving. You huffed out a breath before standing up and started walking to the other side of the room. You knew he wouldn't like the reason, but you didn't care. "You were protecting someone else's...innocence?" He said following after you, his voice dripping in venom as he said that last word. You sighed as you stopped in your tracks and turned to face your father. "I did what I had to do, ok?" Pitch glared at you, something he almost never did to you. "What have I told you about getting involved in other mortals' lives!?" He asked, clearly not happy. "Father, you know how I am when it comes to that! I refuse to allow a person to be called weak for being innocent!" Pitch growled at you, for you have never raised your voice at him before. "I guess I've made a mistake. Looks like your an angel after all..." You were taken aback by his words. "No, I'm no- I just...I'm not an angel ok!?" You yelled in frustration. "Oh really? Then tell me (f/n), why do you still where this?" Pitch asked, holding up your necklace which was still around your neck. Your eyes widened as you snatched it back and hid it in your shirt. "No reason..." Secretly you kept in on because you felt that it was the only connection you had of your real parents. Deep down, you still missed them greatly, but you couldn't let him know that.  
Pitch only sighed as he glanced out the window. Seeing golden strands of sand float around delicately and beautifully across the night sky, a scowl grew on his face. You noticed this and grew concerned. "Father...what's wrong...?" You questioned as you glanced out the window where Pitch was glancing at, yet you saw nothing. "It's nothing. I have to go." Pitch said hastily as he started walking towards the dark corner he had entered. Before leaving, he stopped and turned towards you. "I will see you in the morning to give you your gift. Goodnight, my daughter." He said that last part with a smile as he left through the dark shadowy corner. "Goodnight, father..." You said back with a smile after he was already gone.  
You let out a deep sigh before glancing up at the clock upon the wall.

11:26

'It...wouldn't hurt to visit, right...?' You thought as you swiftly threw your on your jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

The streets were empty and covered with snow as you walked along side the tall eerie black fence. You then reached the gate entrance of the cemetery. Once you stopped at the gate, you glanced at the big clock tower that was just beyond it.

11:35

'Just a few minutes...' You thought as you walked through the gate. Aimlessly, you walked past many of the various tombstones that laid scattered throughout the cemetery until you happened to reach two familiar tombstones that were separated by a statue of an angel. Solemnly, you knelt down in front of them and took a deep breath.  
"Hi, mom...hi, dad...it's been a while..." You said, hugging yourself for comfort. "School has been going good I guess...well other than me getting expelled today." You choked up a bitter laugh, before getting serious again. "...I...haven't exactly been a good girl lately...I hope you can forgive me..." Your voice trailed off. There was a short moment of silence, before you decided to talk again. "It's my 18th birthday tomorrow...well in about twenty minutes actually. Also being twelve years since we last been together..." Tears began to fill your eyes as you sniffed. "I-I...I miss you guys so much..." Your tears started spilling as you tried your best to wipe them away.

11:44

"HE'S OVER THERE! GET HIM!" You quickly wiped away the rest of your tears and looked towards the gate to see the little boy you had seen earlier being chased by three boys who looked your age or older. "COME BACK, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" You stood up as you watch the little boy frantically run towards you with rough looking group right on his heels. As an only option, the little boy hid behind your legs as the group of delinquents came to a halt right in front of you.  
"Move out of the way, girly! That boy is asking to die!" One boy with a red mohawk said to you. You crossed your arms, clearly not planning on moving. "Why are you chasing an innocent little boy?" You asked, demanding for an answer. "That punk stole money from us. Now move, so we can show him what happens when he messes with us." The boy with the shaved head and tattoos said, menacingly glaring at the poor boy peeping from behind your leg. You looked down at him, looking into his green pleading eyes with you (e/c) ones. Something about those eyes almost reminded you of your younger self. 'I refuse to let this boy suffer.' You thought before looking back towards the group. "You will have to get past me first." You said, smirking at them. They scoffed at you. "And just what are you gonna do?" Said the boy with the brown spiky hair and multiple piercings. "Do you really wanna know?" You asked, your smirk now turning into a menacing toothy grin. The gang of boys started to grow fearful. "Wait...I know who you are. You're that insane chick that bit Blake's ear off today!" Said 'Tattoos.' "So what? I'll take her down too! I'll make her regret what she did to the boss!" Said 'Mohawk' as he started to advance towards you, yet you stood your ground. "No, dude! Let's just go before she rips our guts out our something!" 'Piercings' said, attempting to hold him back. 'Mohawk' growled. "Fine! But I'll be back for you. Watch your back..." He said, menacingly whispering that last part to you while shooting you a death glare. You only rolled your eyes at him. "That goes for you too, Runt." He said glaring at the little boy who flinched a little under his gaze. The gang of troublemakers finally left, leaving just you and the little boy alone in the cemetery.

11:50

You stuffed your hands in your jacket pockets before releasing a sigh. "Ok, kid. You can stop hiding now." You said, not even looking at him. The little boy slowly emerged from behind your leg until he was directly in front of you. He stared at you in awe just like he did earlier that morning. He gazed at how the moonlight gave your (h/l) (h/c) a majestic glow. Your (e/c) shined luminously in the night. But what really caught his attention is how the position of the angel statue behind you seemed to align almost perfectly with your shape, giving the allusion that you have wings. You, on the other hand, were getting real annoying by the staring.  
"Really, kid? Again with the staring?" You said in annoyance, snapping the boy out of his trance. "I'm sorry, lady. It's just...you're really pretty..." You were actually shocked by the comment. Nobody has ever called you pretty before. "Oh-umm...thanks..." You said, trying to suppress the blush rising in your cheeks. "Thank you for saving me back there." He said, now giving you a bright smile. "Don't mention it. Anyways, what's a little boy like you doing out here this late?" He frowned at the word 'little.' "Heyyy!" He exclaimed, climbing on top of a tombstone in order to get to your eye level. "I'm not as little as I look!" He said, crossing his arms. You couldn't help but chuckle at his cute demeanor. "Sure, kid." You said, ruffling his curly black hair, while he pouted. "By the way, what's your name, miss?" He asked, realizing he hasn't asked yet. "(f/n) (l/n). No need to be so for" "My name is Danny Thomas and I'm six." He said, giving you a big friendly grin. His smile was so contagious, that you couldn't help smiling back.  
"Alright Danny," You said crossing your arms. "Why is a six year old stealing money from gangs so late at night so late at night?" He hung his head low and in shame. "I took it because...I really wanted to buy my a present for my mommy and daddy." You raised an eyebrow at him while he continued. "We all live in a little house together. Since we don't have much, my daddy works really hard to keep us there. But every Christmas my they would do their best to save up enough money to get me present for Christmas, just in case Santa didn't come. Since mommy and daddy already do so much for me, I wanted to do something for them." You couldn't help but feel touched by his words. This kid actually reminded you of...well you at his age. You placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at you with his big green eyes. "You don't have to get anything for parents to prove how grateful you are. I'm sure seeing your cute little smiling face everyday is enough to make them happy." Danny's eyes grew wide in realization as a wide smile spread on his face. "You're right, (f/n)! Thank you." He said happily throwing his arms around you. You were taken aback by the sudden show of affection, yet you slowly hugged him back.  
You didn't know why, but there was something about this child that made your heart feel warm. A feeling you haven't felt since that cruel day. You thought as Danny released you. "What about you, (f/n)? What do you do with your mommy and daddy on Christmas?" You fell silent. What could you say? How could you tell a six year old that your parents died when you were his age.  
You opened your mouth to say something when you saw something and gasped. "LOOK OUT!" You yelled, pushing Danny out of the way and into the snow. But it was too late for you... BANG! A gunshot was fired, and before you knew it, the bullet had pierced straight into your chest. Your eyes grew wide as you gasped for air and fell backwards into the snow. The person who shot you was indeed familiar.  
The person holding the gun, none other than 'Mohawk.' "WHAT THE HECK, DUDE!? YOU SHOT HER!" 'Tattoos' yelled frantically. "I WAS AIMING FOR THE LITTLE RUNT, BUT SHE GOT IN MY WAY!" 'Mohawk' yelled, clearly upset about missing his initial target. "WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE THE COPS GET US!" 'Piercings' yelled in a panicky tone as the three of them ran out the cemetery and down the street.  
"(F/N)!" Danny exclaimed as he frantically crawled over to your body. Your breaths were short and you shirt was covered in blood. You weakly touched the bullet hole, and winced in pain. The bullet had pierced your lung. It was painful to breathe, yet you did your best to stay strong for the little being their with you.  
"OH MY GOSH! I-I-I'LL GO FIND HELP!" He was about to get up until you stopped him. "Don't...bother..." You said in between coughing. "There's nobody...close by at...this time of night..." "W-WHAT DO I DO!?" Danny panicked, tears streaming down his face. "Shhhhh...don't cry, Danny..." You said in a hushed tone as you did your best to wipe away his tears. He seemed to have relaxed a little at your touch. "Everything...is going to...be ok..." You assured him. Danny nodded, as he calmed down. You glanced over at the clock.

11:56

You choked out a bitter laugh. "What's wrong?" You smiled weekly at him. "Nothing...it's just...it's supposed to...be my birthday...in the next few minutes..." Danny also glanced at the clock, before looking back to you. "Really...?" He asked in a surprised tone. "Yea..." You said, looking away, not wanting to remember that it's also the day you lost your parents. But what happened next, you least expected...  
You snapped your head back over in shock when you felt Danny clasp his tiny hands around your blood stained one and started to sing.  
"...happy birthday to you...  
...happy birthday to you...  
...happy birthday, dear (f/n)...  
...happy birthday to you..."  
Your (e/c) eyes were swollen with tears. It's been so long since someone has sang to you. "D-Danny...thank you...so much...that means...so much to me..." You thanked him from the bottom of your heart. The precious little boy smiled sweetly at you. "You're welcome." You smiled back at him but was interrupted when you coughed up a small amount of blood. "A-are you...g-going to die, (f/n)...?" Danny asked, terrified of what the answer will be. You smiled weakly at him ran your fingers through his soft hair. "I...don't know, Sweetie..." You said to keep him from worrying. He didn't seem to to convinced, you decided to change the subject. "Danny...do you...believe in angels?" Danny's face seemed to light up a little when you asked. "Yea, my mommy told me that one day I will meet one and it would protect me. I think you're my angel, (f/n)." You stared at the boy, completely speechless. 'This boy thinks I'm his angel...' You thought.  
You were about to say something when you heard blaring sirens growing louder and louder. "There are...the cops...Go to them...they will take...you...home..." You managed to say as your breaths became more shorter. Hearing your words, Danny's heart began to shatter and tears started to fill his eyes again. "N-no, I don't want to leave you..." You placed a quivering hand against his cheek and brought his face down to yours. You planted a gentle kiss on his forehead and smiled. "I will be ok...go and...can you...promise me that...you won't...steal anymore and...you will...tell...your parents...how much...you love them..." You said in an almost inaudible whisper as did your best to hold up you pinky. His green eyes stared into your (e/c) ones which were getting duller and duller by the second. Danny wiped away a few stray tears before nodding and wrapping his little pinky around yours. "I promise..." He said as he slowly let your nearly lifeless hand fall into the snow. Danny stood up and was about to take of until he took one last glance at you. "Goodbye, (f/n)...and thank you..." With that, he ran out of the cemetery.

11:59

'Well, isn't this deja vu?' You thought as you started reminiscing about that faithful day. 'At least I don't as alone as I did then.' You thought as you remembered the kind little boy that just filled your last few moments with the bit of happiness you haven't felt in the past twelve years. Between your parents' graves and right in front of the big angel statue you laid there bleeding out and in pain. You coughed up more blood, this time a large amount than before. The heat from your body was quickly slipping away from you as your heart rate was heavily dropping. Bum...Bum...Bum...Bum... Very weakly, you clasped both blood stained around the angel charm on you necklace hugged it to you. 'Mom...dad...does this mean...I get to be with you...?'

12:00

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Your unsteady breathing had came to cease. Your body no longer moved. Your once warm body became as cold as the snow around clock had stuck twelve, signaling it was now the day of your birth, the day of your parents' death...and now marking the day of your death...

* * *

 **Author:** Again, sorry if this chapter seemed to violent. Please favorite, follow, and comment. Thanks for reading.


	4. The Birth of an Angel

**Author:** WHEW! I finally got this chapter done. Btw, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry if it was a bit too violent or too sad.  
Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The night was as cold and silent as death. Your body lay motionless in the bed of white snow which was now stained with your blood. The luminous rays from the moon touched your body and making you glow. You body was lifted into the air as it began to be filled with life. Your appearance changed gradually, but your necklace remained. Your old life was left behind as a new one now took its place. Then a voice spoke to you. **"You're name is (f/n) the angel."** With that, your (e/c) eyes were revealed as you took in your first breath.  
It was your first moment in your new life. Your eyes darted around, taking in your surroundings. You were in some kind of field that was filled with giant stone plates and blanketed with white snow. You glanced down at yourself to see you were a long white dress with gold sandals, gold intricate wristbands. But what really caught your attention was the gold necklace that had a little gold angel hanging from it. 'What is this about?' You then noticed that your back felt heavy. Glancing behind you, you see a pair of beautiful white feather wings that touched the ground. 'They're so beautiful.' You thought as you took one of them in your hands. You were deeply amazed at how soft they were. They felt like heaven. Then you thought you would take them for a test run.  
Cautiously, you lifted your wings, preparing for takeoff. They were indeed heavy, but you did your best to manage the weight. After a few seconds of concentration, you pushed your legs off the ground took off into the sky.  
"WOOAHH!" Apparently, flying was much more difficult than you expected. You could only get a few of feet off the ground. Every few seconds you would you would start to lose altitude and fall back to the ground. There were couple of time when you did crash land into the snow, but you kept trying regardless. Eventually, you were able to make it outside of the cemetery. A wave of accomplishment washed over you, until a large brick wall began to come into view. Frantically, you flapped your wings faster in order to keep from smashing into the wall like a splattered butterfly. Each flap caused you to rise a few inches. You were starting to grow tired, but you refused to give up. You were now dangerously close to the brick wall. "AHH!" You exclaimed as you clenched your eyes shut, bracing for impact. In a state of panic, you gave one large flap, causing you to shoot into the air just before could crash into the unforgiving wall.  
You were hardly able to stay balanced in the sky and the amount of wind blowing didn't seem to help much. Finally realizing the dreadful splash never came, you slowly opened your eyes. Now that you could see, your balance became steady and before you knew it, you were finally flying! Every time you would begin to sink again, you would give a graceful flap to maintain your altitude. Your eyes grew wide at the amazing view. Everything below you looked so small, yet beautiful at the same time. The wind blowing through your (h/l) (h/c) hair along with your white feathered wings made you feel free. 'This is AMAZING!' You thought as you went spiraling through the air, laughing with glee. You looked up at the moon which glowed luminously in the night sky. It seemed so close that you could touch it. You reached your hand out to it, but alas, it was still much too far.  
You then looked down to see you were coming closer to the busier side of town. Wanting a closer look, you descended and gracefully landed on in the middle of the small town. You looked around to see many people were rushing by with many decorated boxes and bags. Colorful lights and fascinating ornaments hung on every sign, lamp post and roof. Also, a very large tree which was decorated just as festive as the town, stood in the center of town. You were completely dazed by it all, but you were curious. 'What is the purpose of all this? What does it all mean?'  
Just then you see a man walking by, carrying a stack of decorative boxes. 'Maybe I can ask someone.' You thought as you started walking towards him. "Excuse me, sir? Can I ask you a question?" You asked, but the man just kept walking. 'Maybe he didn't hear me.' You thought while feeling a bit discouraged. A woman then passes by with her daughter. "Excuse me, ma'am? I have a question." You say a little louder, but you were ignored yet again as the woman and her daughter continued walking by. By this time, you were getting frustrated. 'How rude are these people? Can't they see I'm trying to talk to them?' "Come on! Come on! Let's go see the tree!" You looked to see a young boy and girl excitedly running in your direction. "Excuse me? Can you tell me-" You were cut off as the two children ran straight through you. You gasped in shock and horror. 'Wh-what just happened...?' You frantically watched as more people began to pass through you. They couldn't hear you. They couldn't see you. You were completely invisible.  
You clenched your head, trying to stop your thoughts from running wild. Eventually, you couldn't take much more as you took off. You didn't know where to go. All you wanted to do was get away from that dreaded place. You flew far and high until you saw a gray cumulonimbus cloud. Luckily, it was big enough to land on. The softness of the cloud was captivating, yet you were too distraught to care. A small breeze brushed against your skin giving you chills. You used your brilliantly large wings to keep yourself warm. You laid there as the event from earlier constantly replayed in your head.  
'I'm…invisible. No one can see me. No one can hear my voice…no one knows that I exist. If so, why am I here? Why do I exist if I was meant to be alone? Will I be like this forever?' The questions wouldn't stop. You wanted to know who you were, where you came from, if someone will ever care for you, but you didn't know who to turn to. Tears began to fill your eyes. 'I'm all alone….'  
 _~The night remained silent and serene as it was then filled with the soft sobs of the crying angel. Nobody knew of her. Nobody heard her voice. Therefore, the night went on as the poor angel cried herself to sleep. Her only company being the moon which watched over her in the sky. If only she knew that today was more important to her than what she thinks. Happy birthday, little angel.~_

* * *

Danny ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Luckily the police weren't very far. 'If I get to the police in time, maybe I can get them to help (f/n).' He thought as he glanced down at his clutched fists which were stained with your dry blood. At that moment he happened to run by an older man dressed as an elf. He was ringing a bell while standing next to a small bucket that read 'Charity.' Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out the money he had stolen from the three gang members. Why keep it if he didn't need it anymore?  
He walked up to the bucket and generously dropped the money in. The elderly elf looked to him with a grateful smile. "Thank you, young boy. Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas to you too, Mister." Danny said with a kind smile as he continued on his way.  
After running down two more blocks, he finally reached the police. He stopped as he watched the three delinquents being stuffed inside a police car. "Mister officer!" Danny said as he ran up and yanked the officer's trousers. The officer glanced down and was surprised to see a child looking back up at him. "Kid, what are you doing out on the streets at this time of night?!" Danny ignored the question, for there were more important matters to attend to at the moment. "Please sir, you have to help her!" The officer tilted his head quizzically. "Help who?" "Ms. (f/n)! She was shot in the cemetery down the street from here! Please sir, she's dying!" Danny pleaded, his eyes prickling with tears.  
Seeing the look in the young one's face, the officer beckoned the other two officers and explained to the situation to them. Once he finished, the other two officers nodded as they quickly hopped into they're police cruisers and drove off. "Where are they going?" Danny asked as watched the police cruisers drive down the street. "They are going to find your friend while I take you home to your parents." Danny shook his head furiously. "No, I don't wanna go home! I want to go see Ms. (f/n)!" He said in defiance. The officer sighed as knelt down to Danny's eye level. "Don't worry, kid. Your friend is going to be alright. The nice officers are going to take good care of your friend. Now, let's get you home. I'm sure your friend would want you to get home to your parents." The officer said to him with a reassuring smile. Danny was still reluctant to go, being worried about your well being, but knew that he was right. "Ok….I'll go home."

"So all this happened because you wanted to get your parents a Christmas gift?" Danny nodded his head shamefully. During the ride home, he had explained to the officer everything that had happened that night.  
The officer smiled at him through his rear view mirror. "You have a big heart there, Danny." Danny looked to him surprised. "I do?" "Yup, you went through all the trouble to steal money a gang such as that. Instead of keeping the money, you chose to donate it to someone else who may need. Also, you seem to have grown to care a lot about that (f/n) girl…..such a despicable girl….." He said that last part with much bitterness. Danny looked to him confused. "Des…picable…?" The officer narrowed his eyes. "(F/n) is a callous, evil, no good human being without any regard for anyone but herself. It's unbelievable how many times she manage to avoid prison just because she has been an orphan since six years old."  
Danny could not believe what he had just heard. Was this man really calling you evil? Are you really as horrible as he says you are? And….did he just say you have been an orphan since you were six? That's the same age as him! 'I can't imagine being without my parents….especially since I'm only six…'  
"Anyways, that's nothing for you to worry about, Danny." The officer's words snapped Danny out of his thoughts. "But from now on, stay away from that girl. She may have saved you earlier, but she is ruthless and very dangerous." Danny silently nodded in understanding as the finally arrived at their destination. It was a small house that wasn't much to look at, but was still enough to provide support for a small family.  
As soon as they arrived, a young looking woman with long black hair and gray eyes rushed out the house followed by a tall man curly dark brown hair and green eyes. "Danny! You're safe!" The woman exclaimed happily as she ran to her son with open arms. "Mommy! Daddy!" Danny yelled happily as he hopped out the cruiser and ran to his mother's arms. Both parents hugged their dear child tightly in their arms. "Thank you so much for bringing him back." Mr. Thomas said to the officer thankfully. "It's no pro-"  
"Officer Jones. Come in." he radio buzzed to life.  
"Did they find Ms. (f/n) yet?" Danny asked voice of hope and concern. "Danny, are you sure you saw someone in that cemetery when you were there?" Officer Jones asked skeptically. "Uh huh, she really was there and she was shot! Look, I can show you her-" Danny froze as he raised his hands to show them his blood stained hands but was shocked to see that his hands were completely clean. 'But…her blood… where did it all go….? It was just here!'  
"But….but…" Danny stammered as he tried to find an explanation. "I'm sure he's just been out in the cold too long." Mrs. Thomas said dismissively as she patted her confused son on his head. "Anyways, it's well past his bedtime. We should be getting him to bed." Mr. Thomas said with a chuckle. Officer Jones also chuckled in response. "Alright, hope you all have a nice night." With that, Officer Jones climbed into his police cruiser and drove off.  
"Mommy! Dadddy! I really saw her! There was a girl named Ms. (f/n) and she saved me from these really big boys that tried to hurt me!" Danny attempted to explain as he and his parents entered the house. "Please, Danny. It's very late. We can talk about this in the morning. Now let's get you to bed." Danny opened his mouth to say something but chose to listen to his father.  
They entered Danny's room which was fairly small and nearly bare, but it was cozy. As Danny was being tucked in by his parents, he couldn't help the nagging question in his head. "Mommy…Daddy….I'm sorry. I really wanted to get you something for Christmas, so I took money from those boys….you mad at me?" He asked, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out. His parents looked to him shocked by his confession. "No, we aren't mad at you." Danny perked up after hearing his father's words. "But like your father said, we will talk about this in the morning, ok?" Danny nodded his head as both parents place a kiss on his forehead and began to exit his room.  
"I love you, Mommy and Daddy." Both parents smiled as they stopped at the doorway and turned back to their son. "We love you too, Danny." With that, they closed the door, leaving Danny to sleep peacefully. Although, there was too much on the six year old's mind to allow him to sleep so peacefully.  
Danny could not get you out of his mind. He would never forget your silky (h/l) (h/c) hair along with your beautiful (e/c) eyes and the way you always glowed in the natural light. He glanced down at his hands to see that they were still just as clean as if they were never tainted with blood in the first place. 'I know she was there. I couldn't have imagined her….' Then the words of the police officer played in his mind. 'Officer Jones seemed to know a lot about who she is….he told me to stay away from her because she is evil….but I don't think that's true. Ms. (f/n) was the nicest person ever.…she protected me like Mommy said an angel would.' He would never forget the kindness and bravery you showed him. 'No matter what, I will do what I can to see Ms. (f/n) again. Even if it takes the rest of my life...'  
Danny looked out the window to see the moon bright and shining. A warm smile grew on his sweet face. 'I hope you have the best birthday ever, Ms. (f/n)….' With that being said, Danny drifted off to sleep, dreaming of see his angel again.


	5. A new Guardian Awakens

**Author:** I'm extremely sorry you guys for taking SO long to update this. You guys must hate me right now and I don't blame you. It took me forever to actually start writing this chapter thanks to school but now that I graduated that i now out of the way...until college. Hopefully this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is. Again I apologize for the wait and I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.  
Anyways, enjoy. :-)

* * *

It was a bright and early winter morning and like winter morning. As expected, Jack Frost, was bringing winter many parts of the world. Just another day in paradise. Right now, he was on the east side of North America.  
Children ran outside wearing their coats and boots to enjoy the winter wonderland.  
Jack glanced up at the sky to see the northern lights. A slightly annoyed sigh escaped his lips. "Really North? This early in the morning?" Regardless of complaining, he set off towards the North Pole.

* * *

In a short time, Jack reached the North Pole, home to the bringer of Christmas and the source of the northern lights. Upon entering the workshop, the place was utterly hectic as it usually is this time of year. Elves and yetis were busily running back and forth preparing for the big holiday.  
Most of them were either wrapping gifts of making toys.  
"Ah, Jack. Glad you could make it." Jack faced the owner of the voice. "This better be important, North. I was in the middle of bringing winter to the southwest side of North America."  
"Pfffft, like your job is that hard, Frost." Jack turned his attention to being entering through the rabbit hole. "My job's harder than yours, Cottontail. I bring winter to the whole world while you paint eggs just for one day a year." Jack retorted triumphantly.  
"Listen everyone; I have good news and bad news." North announced getting everyone's attention. "Which one would you like to hear first?"  
"What's the bad news?" Jack demanded.  
"Manny warned that Pitch is coming back and he is going to be stronger than before." An uncomfortable silence fell upon the guardians.  
"Don't worry, Mates. We beat him before and we'll do it again easy."  
"What's the good news?"  
"Manny has chosen a new guardian." North announced as he pulled a lever, causing a gigantic crystal to emerge from the floor. "Really? Who do you guys think it is?" Tooth questioned excitedly. Sandy made a little floor leaf clover above his head. "Ooh, do you think it's the Leprechaun?" Tooth asked. "I just hope it isn't Cupid." Jack said in somewhat annoyance. As the moonlight shined brightly on the giant crystal, an image of (h/c) haired female began took place.  
"It's...who is that?" Bunny asked confused.  
 **"Her name is (f/n). She is an angel with great power that is even stronger than Pitch. She is the key to defeating Pitch."** Manny explained to them.  
"Wow. She sounds amazing." Tooth said delightfully.  
"Who will go find her?" North asked.  
"I'll do it, Mates. It shouldn't take long." Bunny said, as he was about to leave.  
"Yea, I don't think so, Kangaroo. In case you haven't noticed, she's a girl and girls don't like being stuffed in sacks. I'll go get her." Bunny glared at Jack. "First off, I'm a bunny. Second, Just because I stuffed you in a sack doesn't mean-" Before he could finish, Jack was already taking his leave. "Hey, get back here, Frost!"  
"Sorry, can't hear you, Kangaroo!"

* * *

Your (e/c) eyes fluttered open to be greeted by the morning sun. You sat up in your cloud and stretched your arms up, yawning as you do so. It was such a wonderful morning. You couldn't help but smile to yourself. You stood up and stretched out your beautiful wings. "Well, today is another day." You said to yourself as you spread your wings and took off to wherever the day may take you.  
"Wooohoooo!" You exclaimed joyfully as you soared through the air like an eagle. The morning breeze whipping through your (h/l) (h/c) locks. You enjoyed flying so much.  
After a few minutes, you reached a town below. You descended and gracefully landed in the middle of a park. You stood there and watched how the children playfully ran amuck, playing hockey, having snowball fights. You smiled as you looked around. Seeing children so joyful always warmed your heart.  
"C'mon guys! Over here!" Your attention was drawn to three boys around the age of ten or eleven. The first boy had brown spiked hair with dark green eyes and wore a puffy black coat. The second boy blonde curly hair with blue eyes and wore a puffy red coat. The last boy had short straight black hair with gray eyes and wore a puffy green coat. You watched as the three of ran towards one of the store windows. Curiously, you followed them to see what they were up to.  
"See guys? I told you!"  
"Woooow!"  
"Look at all that candy!"  
"I want some!"  
"But we don't have any money..."  
"That's why we're going to steal some."  
You couldn't help but feel bothered by this. It pained you to see children choosing to do the wrong thing. But luckily for you, you were blessed with a certain power.  
You walk up to the spiky haired boy knelt down to his level and whispered in his ear.  
"You shouldn't do that. You don't really need that candy." Your words delicately seeped into the boy's mind, causing him to go into a daze. Strangely enough, you had the power to persuade others into doing what is right.  
"You know guys...we don't really need that candy." The others became confused at their friend's sudden change in plans.  
"Why don't you all go back to the park and play with the others?"  
"Hey guys, why don't go back to the park and play with the others?"  
"Yeah, let's go play some ice hockey by the lake!"  
"Yeah!"  
You couldn't help the satisfied smile that was creeping its way onto your face. That is until it was replaced with emptiness as you watched the children run straight through your being. Sighing heavily to none other than yourself, you spread your wings and took off in the sky. You wanted to fly somewhere to be alone. Not like it really made that much of a difference. For about ninety years or so, you have been like this. Never seen. Never heard. Never known. You felt as if you were just a lost soul aimlessly wondering around this big world. What was the purpose in existing if you weren't meant to be known. For years you've been asking yourself theses questions and for years you never got answers.  
After a while, you came across a forest."Perfect!" You said to yourself as you gracefully descended into the frost covered forest. Upon landing, you began walking through the forest, your gorgeous white wings dragged across the soft snow with each step. Your (e/c) eyes scanned your surroundings. You could help but admire the beautiful white scenery.  
As you strolled deeper into the forest, you noticed something strange. The snow in this area of the forest seemed...thin. Rather than seeing nothing but white, you noticed more green was beginning to show. The more you walked the more green you saw. Eventually, you reached a clear area that was completely uncovered in snow. But the weirdest thing about it, was the unfrozen lake in the middle. "What happened here? Where's the snow?" You asked no one rather than yourself...at least that's what you thought.  
"Sorry about that. I haven't been able to get to this area."  
Startled by the new unexpected voice behind you, you became defensive. Instantly, you used your angelic magic to form a white and gold gun and shot a bullet of light in the direction the voice came from.  
"Whoa! Calm down! I didn't mean to scare you!"  
From behind the tree emerged a boy with snow white hair and wore a dark blue hoodie with khaki pants but no shoes. But what really caught your attention was the long staff that he held. 'Wait this boy can see me?' You thought inquisitively. By this time, you had loosened you tense shoulders and hesitantly put your magical gun away.  
The boy noticed this and sent a gentle smile your way. In return, you shot him a confused look as you watched him towards the unfrozen lake. The bare green grass began to turn white with snow. Once he reached the lake, you watched as the boy touched the surface of the warm tranquil water with the end of his staff, causing to freeze almost instantly at contact. You couldn't help but stare in awe. Unfortunately, your expression didn't go unnoticed.  
"I didn't really expect you to be the quiet type." You blinked a couple of times as you were snapped out of your trance by his words. 'Wait, what did he mean by that?' You thought to yourself.  
"...do I know you?"  
"Oh yea, excuse my manners. The name's Jack Frost, bringer of winter." The one known as Jack Frost winked at you. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. You always thought snow came from the clouds in the sky but apparently it comes from some random boy in a hoodie.  
"Jack Frost...?"  
"Have you heard of me?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
"That's too bad." Jack said, a smirk now painted on his features. "Especially, since I know who you are, (f/n)." You completely froze. 'Who is this Jack Frost guy and how does he know my name!? I literally just met him!' You couldn't help your confusion.  
"H-how do you know my name?"  
"Hmmm, good question." Jack put a finger to his chin thoughtfully for a moment before back at you. "Tell you what, why don't you come with me to meet some friends of mine and I'll tell you." You weren't sure if it was the playful smirk wore on his face or the facts that he already knew who you were without a mere introduction but something about this made you feel a bit...skeptical.  
"Umm...thank you but no thank you, Frost Bite." You declined politely.  
"Frost Bite?" He quirked an eyebrow as he questioned the new nickname you gave him.  
"Sorry but I'd rather not follow some stranger I just met to meet a bunch of other strangers."  
"Are you sure? Don't you want an answer to your question?" He pressed.  
"Yea, I don't think I want to know anymore." You said waving your hand dismissively and began to walk away.  
"Oh come on. It'll be fun. You won't regret it." Jack said in another attempt to convince you.  
"Not interested. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now. Bye." With that, you took your leave.  
Jack sighed heavily. He couldn't help but be a little annoyed about you not cooperating with him so easily. 'Maybe stuffing her in a sack wasn't such a bad idea.' He thought to himself. That is until an idea struck him. Another mischievous smirk creeped its way on his face, as he used his frost breathe to conjure up a snowball in his hand. But unknown to you, it wasn't just an ordinary snowball.  
With snowball in hand, Jack flew over towards your walking form. Lucky for him, he caught you right before you could exit the forest. "Hey, (f/n)!" You were getting quite annoyed with this Jack Frost guy but you couldn't help but give him credit for his persistence. You turned around to face him. "What do you want no-" Your response was interrupted when you received an unexpected snowball in the face. You couldn't believe this guy just hit you in the face with a snowball! 'That's it! I've had enough of this!' You thought angrily. But suddenly your head was clouded with blue sparkles. The anger that you once felt just mere seconds ago was soon replaced with...joy. Before you knew it, you were overcome by laughter. "You're going to pay for that!" You said in between your laughs. "You're going to have to catch me first." Jack said before flying out of the forest and up into the sky. Seeking revenge for assaulting your poor face with a cold unforgiving snowball, you spread your wings and followed right after him.  
Jack looked behind him to make sure you were still chasing after him and you were. He actually did it! He had finally got you to follow him and without the use of a sack. Jack noticed you were closing in on him and increased his speed. You on the other hand were actually having fun chasing after him. You didn't know what caused you to be so playful all of a sudden but you didn't care. This was actually the most fun you've ever had, considering this being the first time you've ever interacted with someone who actually interacts in return.  
You chased all the way to the North Pole. You've never flown this far up north before. It was so beautiful. You were almost completely mesmerized by the breathtaking mountain scenery. Then you caught site of what looked like a small building built into one of the mountains. You watched as Jack flew inside threw a window in the roof. Being more curious rather than suspicious, you followed him inside.  
Once landing inside, you were completely amazed for it was far greater than you could have even imagine. Many wondrous toys filled your sites. Some were big. Some were small. Some of them flew in the air while others moved on the ground. You also noticed that that the place was with elves and yetis. You watched as many of them rush around busily. A couple of them waved at you as they walked by, which you kindly waved back in return. You were so absorbed in the magical place that you didn't even notice the person that entered the room.  
"Ah, (f/n)! We've been expecting you!" Started by the new voice behind you, you immediately turned around to find a large man with a long white beard. He wore black boots, long red pants, and a white long sleeve shirt which was rolled up to show off his tattooed muscles. 'Wait a minute! How does this guy know your name and what was he talking about!?' You opened your mouth to say something but were interrupted by another voice.  
"Oh my gosh! Is she here already!?" The owner of the voice was woman who looked much like a much like a hummingbird. She had many colorful feathers, rapid flapping wings and bright pink eyes. She gasped excited at the sight of you. "It is you! Show me your teeth!" Before you could protest or even question why she wants to see your teeth, she flew over and began examining your mouth. 'Who the heck is this lady and what is she doing in my mouth!?' You thought, feeling both confused and violated. "Wow! Your teeth are beautiful" You heard her say in awe.  
"Come on, Tooth. Let the poor Sheila breathe." You heard another voice say. You glanced in the corner of your eye to see a gray rabbit that was actually bigger than you. "Oh right, sorry." The woman known as Tooth, apologized sheepishly as she backed away from your mouth. You were seriously confused right now. 'Who are these crazy people? How do they know my name? Why were they expecting me? Why is all this happening all of a sudden?' Many questions ran through your head.  
"W-who are you?" You finally asked, feeling completely bewildered. "So I see you've met my friends that I told you about." Now that voice you recognized. You glanced over to see non other than Jack Frost walking towards you and everyone else. Your bewildered expression formed into a scowl as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and gave a smirk. 'He tricked me into following him! How did I let that happen?'  
"Allow me to introduce you to everybody." He started off by pointing at the man with the white beard. "That's North, also known as Santa Clause and the owner of this workshop."North gave you a welcoming smile. "Glad to finally meet you, (f/n)." Next Jack pointed over to the woman with the colorful feathers. "That's Toothiana the Tooth Fairy. You've already met her." He said somewhat jokingly. "Hi. I just love your teeth." You smiled at her in return. "Um, thank you."  
Then Jack pointed to the gray bunny. "That kangaroo over there is Bunnymond." Bunny glared at Jack, clearly unhappy by his joke.  
"I told you I'm a not a kangaroo. I'm the Easter bunny."  
"Don't pay attention to him. He's not important." Jack whispered to you, but apparently was loud enough for Bunny to hear, causing him glare at him. You couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "And lastly we have..." Jack looked around. "Where's Sandy?" As if on cue, you see a short man made out of gold sand walked in, stretching his arms. You assumed he must have been asleep. "Hey, Sandy. Look who's here." Upon seeing you, Sandy smiled warmly and at you to which you returned.  
"We are the guardians chosen by Manny, the man on the moon. It is our job to protect the children of the world from fear and darkness." North explained to you. You let everything soak in. 'Ok, so Santa Clause, the tooth fairy, the easier bunny, sandman, and Jack Frost are these so called guardians that were chosen by the man on the moon to protect children and fight evil. I think I understand that much.' You pondered to yourself in order to grasp what was going on. While you did understand what was just explained, one thing still bothered you.  
"Ok, I think I understand everything so far, but I still have one question...what does this have to do with me?" You asked hesitantly.  
North couldn't help but laugh at your inquire. "My dear (f/n), you have been chosen to be a new guardian!"  
"Wait...WHAT!?"


	6. I Prefer to be alone

"Wait...WHAT?!"  
"MUSIC!"  
Before you had time to protest, North strikes up a band as many elves and yetis fill the room. You watched as everyone began to celebrate with joyful smiles on their faces, but the only person that wasn't happy was you.

"NO, NO, NO!" You screamed getting everyone's attention. "I-I can't be a guardian! I don't know anything about being a guardian! I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person!" With that being said, you fled the workshop throughout the same way you entered.  
"Well, isn't this Deja vu?" Bunnymound said, sending a pointed look to Jack who returned it with a glare. "Jack," North said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go talk to her? After all, you once felt the same way she does. Go comfort her." Jack nodded. "Sure." He said as he flew out the same way you left.

You were sitting on top of the snow covered roof of the workshop. Knees hugged to your chest and wings wrapped around your shoulders for comfort. You stared blankly at the horizon in confusion and anger. You shifted your (e/c) eyes towards the moon that has always watched over you. 'After all these years of being alone, this is what you drop onto my shoulders?' You thought angrily.  
"I thought I would find you here." A familiar voice accompanies you. "Go away." You snapped without even giving the being a mere glance. Unfortunately for you, your wish was not granted as the person sat down next to you. You turned the opposite way of the white haired boy sitting next to you, although he didn't seem fazed at all. Silence wavered between the two of you, that is until Jack finally breaks the ice (no pun intended).  
"You know I was in the same place as you once." You still refused to look at him, you still listened to what he had to say. "When I first became a guardian, I was confused and angry too. I didn't know anything about protecting children. I barely knew who I was." By this time, your undivided attention was on Jack as you listened to his story. "Things were tough. I was so desperate to find out who I was that I let my friends down and almost let Pitch win." This time Jack looked at you. "So I guess you can say I've been in the same boat as you."

Honestly, hearing Jack's story did make you feel a little better, but you didn't really want him to know that. "I don't think I would call us being in the same boat. I mean, as much as I am clueless about who I am, I don't believe I would betray my friends just to get answers." You said, crossing your arms across your chest. "You know, you're pretty snappy for an angel." Jack said jokingly. You couldn't conceal the smirk growing on your face as you finally turned to face him. "Do you have a problem with that, Frost Bite?" You teased. Jack playfully glared at the use of the nickname you gave him before smiling.  
"Maybe a little."  
"Too bad." You said, sticking your tongue out at him. You couldn't help but laugh a little when Jack returned the gesture. The atmosphere soon fell into awkward silence before you decided break the silence.  
"So...how exactly did you..."  
"Learn to be a guardian?" Jack asked, finishing your question. You nodded in response. Jack smiled nostalgically as he gazed up at the twilight sky. "My center." You shot him a confused look. "Your center...?" "It's what makes you special." You frowned thoughtfully. 'Then what's my center?' You thought. "Hey, don't worry." Jack assured as he placed a hand on your shoulder. "It may not be easy but trust me, it will come to you when you need it most." Your luminous (e/c) eyes met his piercing icy blue ones. Quickly, you looked away, hiding the pink tint that began rising in your cheeks. "Um...thanks..." You mumbled. "I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you." Jack said teasingly. A smile grew across your lips as you turned to face him. "I said thanks, Frostbite." Jack returned your greatful smile with a charming smile. "So you can be sweet huh, Angel Cake." Your face nearly erupted into blush. "W-what...?" A teasing smirk creeps its way on his lips. "You're not the only one who can come up with nicknames, you know." You shot him glare, which only caused him to laugh.  
You gazed over the horizon at the setting sun. "It's getting late. I better go home." You stood up and began to spread your wings, until you felt someone grip your wrist. "Wait!" Slightly shocked by the sudden tight grip, you turned to face Jack. "What is it?" He let go of your wrist and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "You know you're welcomed to stay here at the workshop, if you want. I'm sure North wouldn't mind. I mean, I'm sure it gets pretty lonely living in the clouds by yourself." You sigh, as you shifted your (e/c) eyes down to the snow covered roof.  
'He's actually inviting me to live here with them...?' You thought about it for a short moment, before looking back at him. "Thank you...but I prefer living alone." You responded firmly. For a second, you could have sworn you saw a flash of disappointment in his icy blue eyes, but decided to brush it off. "Okay, if you insist." He replied nonchalantly.  
"See you later, Frostbite." You smiled at him as you spread your elegant wings and took off into the sky. Jack watched as your glowing figure soared into the horizon of the setting sun.  
"Until tomorrow, Angel Cake."  
~Time skip~

You flew back to the place which you called home, feeling exhausted from your long day. You laid down on your soft, fluffy cloud fit for one. Rather than going straight in to your slumber like you usually would, you couldn't help but reflect on your strange day.  
'So I'm supposed to become some type of guardian now? I've been alone for almost a century and suddenly I'm supposed to join a bunch of strangers and help them protect children from this evil being I never knew about? Who said I was ready for this? Who said I even want to be a guardian? Not to mention, who in the heavens is this Pitch person? Is he really that powerful that so many guardians need to fight him?' Then your thoughts wondered to what Jack offered you before you left. You couldn't help but feel conflicted. One part of you didn't trust these 'guardians' and didn't want anything to do with them while another part of you was happy to finally meet others similar to you.  
Feeling your eyelids grow heavy, you finally decide to drift off to sleep. Though, you struggled to ignore the feeling that the generally quiet and lonely night felt even more lonesome than it has before.


	7. Feelings?

**Author:** This chapter FINALLY up! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been really sick these past few months but now I am completely better. So thank you guys for being so patient and thanks so much for your support on this story. It's really been motivating me. Also, I might be changing the title of this story since a lot of stories have the same title.

Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

 _(F/n)._

 _Where have you gone?_

 _Why did you leave me, (f/n)?_

 _I will do whatever it takes to find you._

 _Then we can be together again...forever..._

Your (e/c) eyes shot open as you sharply inhaled a shaky breath. Looking into the freshly lit sky, you could easily tell it was morning. You sat up slowly and ran your fingers through your messy (h/c) hair. 'What was that about? ' You thought to yourself as you frowned.

"OW!" You exclaimed as you instantly placed your hand on the back of your head where you were hit. 'Snow?'"Morning, Angel Cake!" A familiar voice greeted cheerfully. You looked up to see Jack Frost flying towards you. You glared at him for minute before replacing it with a smirk. Even though you were kind of annoyed with him for nearly knocking your brain with a snowball so early in the morning, you couldn't bring yourself to be mad. "Morning, Frost Bite! What do I owe this fine visit so early in the morning?" You greeted while plastering a fake grin on your face. Jack smirked at you, catching your sarcasm."No reason. Just thought I'd just come check on you." He said smiling sweetly. Knowing the real reason he came to see you, you glared at back at him. "I'm still not becoming a guardian." Jack's smile was immediately wiped off his face. You rolled your eyes as you stood to your feet and took off into the sky. Jack ran a hand through his soft white hair as he huffed out a frustrated sigh. 'This girl is frustrating.' He thought but a smirked soon creeped on his face right after. 'But that's what makes her interesting.' He thought as he took off after you.

You really didn't want to be bothered with this, especially not at this time of morning. You glanced in the corner of your eye to see that he was following you, but you tried your best to ignore it. "Where ya going, Angel Cake?" You nearly cringed at the nickname, but forced yourself not to. "Don't worry about it." You snapped, hoping he would get the hint. Unfortunately for you, Jack was persistent. "Too late. I'm already worried." Jack said. Honestly, you didn't have an idea of where you were going. You were so intent on trying to get away from the winter spirit that haven't thought of a destination yet. You weren't going to let him know that though. Little did you know, Jack could already tell you didn't have any idea where you were going but declined to let you play it off.

After a moment of thinking, an idea popped into his head. "Follow me." He said as he started flying ahead of you. Part of you felt skeptical but your curiosity lead you to follow him. "Where are we going?" Jack only chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

After flying for what felt like forever, you finally arrived in a small unfamiliar neighborhood. "Where are we?" You asked as your (e/c) eyes wondered around. "It's a neighborhood, duh!" You glared at the winter spirit's smart remark. "I knew that, Genius! I meant what are we doing here!" Jack only laughed at your annoyance. Before he could answer your question, the sound of laughter could be heard nearby. You both turned around to see children running out of their homes and into the snowy weather. Some of them began to build a snowman while others either made snow angels or catching falling snowflakes on their tongues.

You smiled at the sight before you. Seeing happy children always warmed your heart. "You know, this the neighborhood where I met the first kid that actually believed in me." You shot him a surprised look for you couldn't believe what you had heard. "Really?!" Jack smiled nostalgically and nodded his head. "Yea, it was back when Pitch last attacked and also the time when I first became a guardian." "Later, there was another kid who believed in me. She was a lot like you actually." He said, smiling at you. "Pffft, I doubt that." Jack chuckled before continuing. "Sadly, I didn't know her that long." You tilted your head at him. "How come?" Jack's smile faded away as he glanced at ground. "She disappeared...and when I found her years again later she was...different..." You were almost didn't want to ask but you did anyways. "What do you mean 'different'?" He hesitated before answering. "...she didn't believe in me anymore..."

You could tell this hurt Jack. So you decided to change the subject by asking the main question that's been prying on your mind. "Jack, what's it like to be believed in?" His smile soon returned to his face as he looked at you. "It makes you feel so alive inside. Like you actually have a purpose." You shifted your gaze to the ground. 'I wish I knew how that feels.' As if reading your mind, Jack placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll get that feeling one day." You nodded but on the inside you doubted it.

Suddenly, a mischievous glint appeared in the winter spirit's blue eyes. You watched as he made a magically snowball like the one he made when you two first met. Before you could ask what he was up to, he chucked it at one of the poor unsuspecting kids, causing a massive snowball fight to breakout. "Seriously, Jack?" You asked trying not to sound amused. "WAHH!" Before you had a chance to react, Jack swept your legs from under you with his staff, causing you to fall flat on your back. "OW! WHY?!" Jack laughed hysterically while clutching his stomach. As you stood back up, you took the moment to throw a snowball at the white haired boy, but to your dismay he dodged out of the way just in time. "Hey!" He exclaimed as he made a snowball of his own and tossed it at you. "Ack!" The snowball was coming right for your face but you blocked it with one of your enormous wings. "Hey, that's cheating!" Jack pouted while you just stuck your tongue out at him. "So, what you gonna do about it, Frost Bite?" You asked, taking off into the air. Jack smirked to himself. 'I'll show you what I'm going to do about it.' He thought as he flew after you.

You were flying away as fast as you could while dodging snowballs that were being thrown at you. "You can run but you can't hide!" Jack yelled. Glancing back him, you smirked mischievously. "Oh really?" Without warning, you swiftly dived into the forest of trees below, completely catching him off guard. Jack followed you into the forest but stopped when you were nowhere in sight. 'Ok, I was wrong. She can hide.' Jack thought as he walked around searching for the (h/c) haired angel. Oblivious to him, you were quietly sitting on a branch in one of the large trees. "Where are you, Angel Cake?~" Jack sang playfully. A stifled giggle escaped your lips, but little did you know it didn't go unheard.

You peeked from your hiding spot to catch a glimpse of where Jack was, but was shocked to see that he was gone. 'Where did he go?' You thought as confusion washed over you. "Gotcha!" You gasped in surprise as you were tackled to the ground, causing both of you to roll downhill and land in the soft snow. You both looked at each other and fell into a laughing fit.

After calming down, you both laid beside each other and enjoyed the fresh winter air. Jack glanced over happened to notice the glittering of your necklace. "Hey, I been meaning to ask you about that necklace of yours."You picked up the little angel charm and held it in the sunlight for you to see. "Oh...this? I'm not sure what's the meaning behind it." "Have you ever tried to take it off?" He asked, quizzically. You nodded. "I did once...but the second I started taking it off, I instantly started to feel weak." You frowned at the memory. 'Hmm, so her necklace is the source of her power?' Jack thought to himself. "Honestly, I wish I knew more about it. I don't know why but for some reason it feels like it's really important to me in a way..." You trailed off sadly. Moments like this when you wondered who you really were.

"Another question, if I may?" You giggled at Jack's playful tone. "Go ahead." "So we already know that powers consist of flight and guns, right?" You nodded. "What else can you do?" You began counting each ability on your fingers. "Well, I can transform my guns into a sword and shield, heal myself and others, and use my voice to get others to listen to my demand." Jack stared at you in shock. "Woah seriously?! You gotta show me that last one someday!" You couldn't help but laugh. "Sure."

Jack stood up and extended a hand towards you. Without hesitation, you took it, allowing him to help you up. As soon as you were on your feet, your bright shiny (e/c) eyes happened to meet Jack's beautiful icy blue ones. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't look away from them.

"Uh...um..." You stammered as a pink tint dusted your cheeks. A low chuckle escaped Jack's lips as he moved a strand of your (h/l) (h/c) hair from in front of your face. Feeling his cool breath tickle your face made you to blush more. Before you knew it, he began to inch closer and closer, causing your head began to run wild with questions. 'OMG! What is he doing?! Is he really going to kiss me?! Does that mean he has feelings for me?! Do I have feelings for him?! Should I kiss him back?! What should I do?!' By this time, Jack's lips were only mere centimeters away from yours. The second his soft lips were about to meet yours...

'I can't do this!' Without warning, you quickly averted gaze to the darkening sky. "Wow! Is it that late already?!" You said with a hint of panic in your voice. Jack sighed as he pulled away. "Yea...you're right..." Hearing the hint of disappointment in his voice caused your heart to clench with guilt.

"Well...see you later..." He said as he turned around to leave."Jack wait!" You exclaimed as you quickly grabbed his wrist. Jack stopped and turned towards you. A smirk was etched on his features. "That's the first time you called me by my name." You rolled your eyes at him even though you had to admit that you were a bit surprised yourself. "D-do you think North wouldn't mind if...I stayed at the North Pole...?" You asked shyly. Shocked by your question, Jack stared at you for a moment before smiling warmly at you. "Let's go find out."

* * *

The flight to the workshop was silent and not a comfortable silence either. Jack hasn't said a word to you which Was very unusual for him. You couldn't help but worry. 'Is he mad at me?' After what felt like forever, you both finally arrived at the workshop. You entered the workshop to find it busy and full of life as usual. Jack walked up to one of the little elves that was carrying plate that seemed to have had cookies crumbs on it. "Hey, where's North?" The elf point to a door at the top of a staircase. "In his office? Thanks." Jack said as he began walking up the stairs with you following behind him.

North was in the middle of carefully crafting toy train out of ice. That is until you two showed up. "What's up, North!" Jack greeted as he barged into the room. The sudden outburst made poor North to drop the delicate toy, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. He sighed heavily before smiling at his visitors. "Greetings, Jack! And welcome back, (f/n)!" North greeted back. "Nice to see you again." You said with a warm smiled grazed on your lips."How can I help you two?" He asked. "Actually, our dear angel here was wondering if she could stay here from now on." Jack said, placing hand on your shoulder. North gave a hearty chuckle. "Of course! Phil, show her to the guest room. (F/n), if you need anything, feel free to come ask but please knock first." North said. You gratefully smile and nodded. "Thank you." The yeti known as Phil walked up to you and grunted something you didn't understand. You assumed he wanted you to follow him, so you did.

You followed him down a large corridor that was full of wonderful Christmas decorations. 'Everything is so festive here.' You thought, smiling to yourself. You both stopped at the last door at the end of the of the corridor. Phil looked at you and grunted more words you didn't understand. You assumed he was telling you to go look inside. Without hesitation, you turned the knob and opened the door revealing a beautiful room (Like this). You walked in, (e/c) eyes admiring the room you would call your own. "Thank you, Phil." You said, smiling sweetly at the yeti. Phil returned your smile before leaving you alone.

You continued to admire your room. 'I never had a room before.' You thought. You walked over to your bedroom balcony to get a look at the view. 'It's beautiful.' You closed you eyes and smiled contently, feeling the cool, gentle breeze tickle your face. Honestly, you were still feeling skeptical about living with these strangers. The truth is you were quite shaken up by the unsettling dream you had the night before. Your content smile turned into a frown at the memory. All you could think about was that mysterious, ominous voice calling your name...wondering who you left...begging you to return to them...promising to be together forever...

"How do you like the room?" You were started by the intruding voice. You whipped your head around to find the familiar white haired boy leaning in the doorway. Smiling, you nodded your head. "I love it! I've never had my own room before!" You said happily. Jack smiled at you but with a forced smile. This did not go unnoticed by you as you looked at him with worried (e/c) eyes. Jack's eyes met yours for a mere second he averted them to the floor. "I should get going." You watched as he began walking out. "Right...well...good night, Frost Bite." You said, hoping lighten the tension. Jack paused but didn't turn around to look at you. "Good night, (f/n)..." With that, he closed the door behind him leaving you at loss of words.

'He didn't even call me Angel Cake that time...' You didn't know why but you felt a slight pain in your chest. An exhausted sigh escaped your lips as you walked over to the bed. You plopped down on your back, allowing your sore wings to rest on the soft (f/c) sheets. Your (e/c) eyes stared up at the ceiling, realizing the stars you once always stared up at were no longer there. 'Today has been stressful. Jack is suddenly acting weird now. Was he really trying to kiss me? Does he have feelings for me? I thought he hated me. If not, he must definitely hates me now. But do I feel the same for him? Well...he is pretty cute. Especially with that soft snow white hair...and those beautiful icy blue eyes and...UGH! I'M SO CONFUSED!' You ran your slender fingers through your soft (h/c) hair and let out a frustrated growl. 'Aside from that, what was that weird dream about? Who was that voice and what do they want with me?' You rolled over and closed your tired eyes, letting sleep take over.

'Don't worry. Things will get better, right...?'


	8. Confusion

You were sitting in the workshop watching the yetis and the elves (mainly the yetis) make toys for Christmas, which was just around the corner. You watched as an elf walked up to you offering a plate of cookies. With a kind smile, you accepted one of the cookies. "Thank you." The elf smiled and walked away as you began eating your cookie.

It has been a few days since you started staying at the workshop and you had to admit that you have been enjoying your stay more than you expected. When the other guardians found out you were staying at the workshop, they were thrilled. Although, much to your dismay, Jack still wasn't speaking to you and you still didn't understand why. Sure, you found him a little annoying at first but now you missed him.

A sad sigh escaped your lips as you finished eating your cookie. "Is everything alright, (f/n)?" Startled by the voice, you gasped and placed a hand on your chest to calm your pounding heart. "Jeez, Tooth! You scared the daylights out of me!" The fairy giggled at you. "Sorry about that." She said as she sat down next to you. "But seriously, is everything alright?" You gave her a fake smile. "Sure, why you ask?" You said trying to sound convincing, but it wasn't working. "Something tells me you and Jack aren't speaking to each other." Tooth said as she glanced between you and Jack. You sighed in defeat. "Actually, he's the one whose not speaking to me." "What happened?" You explained the whole story to Tooth about the 'almost kiss.' "Oh my gosh! Jack likes you?!" Tooth exclaimed excitedly. "Shhhhh! I didn't say that!" You said trying to calm her down. "Well, do you like him?" You thought about her question. "Yes...no...I don't know...UGH! It's complicated!" You said burying your face in your hands. Tooth placed a hand on your shoulder. "If your not sure about how you feel, then go talk to Jack about it. I'm sure he will understand." You looked at Tooth who wore a smile that held both comfort and reassure. "Ok...I'll give it a shot."

You walked up to the winter spirit who just so happened to be passing by. "Jack?" You called. "Hm?" He said giving you a quizzical look. "Can we talk in private?" Jack hesitated at first but nodded anyways. Both of you walked away until reached a secluded area. "What did you want to talk about?" You lightly bit your lip, trying to think of the of the right words to say. "Well..." Jack raised an eyebrow, waiting for you to continue. "We need to talk about...you know...what happened between us or...what almost did..." Jack shook his head and released a heavy sigh. "There's nothing to talk about." "But Jack, we really should-" "No, (f/n). It's fine. Let's just pretend none of it ever happened." With that being said, he walked away. You opened your mouth to say something but no words came out. Solemnly, you shuffled back over to Tooth who was patiently waiting for you to finish your conversation.

"So, how did it go?" She asked with hopeful smile. You disappointingly shook your head. Tooth's smile fell into a sad frown. She really believes that you and Jack would make a beautiful couple but it seemed that you two may need a little push. Tooth opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by an urgent chirping. The chirping came from the smallest of the tooth fairies, Baby Tooth. She flew up to Tooth and gave her an urgent message. "WHAT!? RIGHT NOW!? Ok, go tell North and the others! I'm on my way now!" Baby Tooth flew off to find the others while Tooth rushed out of the workshop as fast as possible. Completely confused about what was going on, you quickly flew after Tooth to ask.

"Tooth! What's happening!?" You asked as you finally caught up to her. "It's Pitch. He's attacking my palace and trying to steal the teeth along with my fairies. I have to stop him before it's too late." Tooth answered while keeping her gaze ahead. 'Pitch...the evil being I'm supposed to help defeat...' The thought honestly frightened you. You told yourself many times that you would not become a guardian or fight this Pitch person but you couldn't just sit by and watch him wreak havoc on your new friends, could you? "I'm coming to help you." You said, mentally hitting yourself for saying that. Tooth shot you a grateful smile. "Thank you so much, (f/n)."

 **~Time Skip~**

Within minutes, you and Tooth arrived at the tooth palace to find it absolutely deserted. "Oh no..." Tooth whispered as she began searching for any signs of hope. You decided to help her look but sadly you couldn't find anything. " You turned around to see North, Sandy, Jack, Baby Tooth, and Bunnymund arrive in the sleigh. For brief moment. your (e/c) eyes met Jack's own. Painfully, you tore your gaze away from his, not wanting to be reminded of your conversation from earlier.

"Is everything alright, Tooth?" Bunnymund asked. "It's all gone! Both my fairies and all the teeth! Everything is gone!" Tooth said on the verge of tears as Baby Tooth tried to comfort her.

"So, you're all here? Took you all long enough." You flinched. 'That voice...' You all looked up to see the man of the hour looking down on all of you. "Pitch!" Everyone with venom dripping in their voice. "How wonderful to see you all again. Especially you Sandman." Pitch said with a smirk etched on his pale face as Sandy's glare intensified. 'So the one that has been haunting me in my dreams. Also known as the evil being I have been designated to defeat...'

"Return my fairies and all the teeth, Pitch!" Tooth demanded angrily. "No need to worry about that. I assure you I'll return every thing once I get what I came for." He replied nonchalantly. "What are you up to this time?!" Bunnymund practically growled. "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to plunge this wretched world into a wonderland of fear and darkness. Only this time, I'm planning to do things a bit more _differently_." He said that last part a little too unsettling for your tastes. "We won't let that happen! As long as we are here, we will always fight fear!" Pitch opened his mouth to retort but then stopped once his eyes landed on you. He stared at you for a moment before a smirk began to grow on his face. "Oh, I see you have a new friend along with you." You couldn't help but shrink behind the others, causing Pitch's smirk to grow wider knowing that you feared him. "Manny chose her as a new guardian to defeat you!" 'Shhh! Don't tell him that!' You mentally shouted. Pitch quirked an eyebrow as he glanced at you once more before grinning evilly. "Is that so? Well, let's test that, shall we?" Before you all knew it, Pitch disappeared into the shadows. Evil chuckles emanated off the walls as shadows began to surround you all. "Everyone, be on guard!" North warned as everyone began pulling out their weapons, preparing themselves for battle. You summoned your duel pistols as you waited for the first attack. You had to admit, you very nervous and possibly a bit frightened about your first battle against Pitch, but you knew there was no turning back now.

In the blink of an eye, nightmares were charging at you from all around, queuing the battle to begin. With your pistols, you expertly shot bullets of light at every nightmare that came your way. In the corner of your eye, you caught one charging straight for you. Instantly, you aimed both pistols at it. Just as you were about to pull the triggers, the nightmare did something unexpected. It didn't attack you, instead it just backed away. Confused, you tilted your head at the retreating nightmare. Dropping your guard for a mere second, you almost didn't sense the presence creeping up behind you. You transformed your pistols into twin swords **(like this)** and turned around just in time. You glared at the face of your attacker, Pitch. He had his scythe, which you blocked with your swords. Yellow eyes glared deep into your (e/c) ones. Suddenly, Pitch gasped as his eyes grew wide with shock.

"(F/n)...?" Now was your turn to gasp. You watched with wide eyes as Pitch slowly lowered his weapon along with you doing the same. Pitch stared at you in disbelief as he reached out a hand to caress your face. "Is that...you?" You were completely frozen in place. Just as his slender finger tips were about to brush against your delicate face, Pitch was knocked a few feet away from you. "Leave her alone!" You snapped out of your trance to see Jack fending off Pitch's attacks. Too shocked to even move, you just watched the battle unfold.

Unfortunately, Pitch began gaining the upper hand as Jack was quickly beginning to lose energy. Just when you thought it was over for Jack, Sandy grabbed a hold of Pitch's wrists with his golden whips. You watched as the dream spirit almost effortlessly slammed Pitch into the ground and walls multiple times. 'Note to self: Don't get on Sandy's bad side.' You thought as you watched with wide eyes. "Enough of this!" Pitch yelled as he began to retreat along with a few of his leftover nightmares. As he was making his exit, his gaze met yours one last time before he was completely out of sigh, leaving you in a complete daze.

"F/n?" You heard Tooth call you. Blinking a few times to snap you out of your daze, you glanced towards her and everyone else. "Is everything alright?" Bunnymund asked worriedly. "Y-yes...I'm fine." You said with a little uncertainly. "Are you sure?" North asked. "Yes, I can assure you I'm fine." You assured but not enough to convince them. "Let's head back to the workshop." As you all began to take your leave, you could have sworn you caught a glimpse of concern in Jack's eyes.

 **~Time Skip~**

It has been a couple of hours, since all of you returned to the workshop. It was now evening and by this time everyone one would have retired for the day but unfortunately they all couldn't stop worrying about a certain (h/c) haired angel.

"How long has she been up there?" Bunnymund asked. Sandy answered him by shrugging his shoulders as a question mark appeared above his head. "I'm really worried about her." Tooth admitted, full of concern "You already have enough on your plate to worry about right now, Tooth." The fairy sighed sadly at North's words. "I know. I know." She said before walking over to the winter spirit who hadn't spoken a word to anyone. "Jack, why don't you go check up on (f/n) and see if she is alright?" Jack looked at her as if he was going to reject her but sighed in defeat. "Ok, fine." He said as he strolled up to your room.

You were laying on your bed staring at the ceiling above you. Your head was swirling with a mixture of thoughts and emotions. _'I don't understand. How does he know my name? I've never even met him before! At least...I don't think I did... Does this have something to do with where I came from? Who am I?!'_

A knock was heard at your bedroom door, startling you out of your thoughts. Slowly, you lifted yourself off of the bed and shuffled towards the door. "Who is it?" You asked hardly above a whisper. "It's Jack. I came to see if you were alright." Your (e/c) eyes widened. Out of everyone else, you didn't expect Jack to come check on you. You quickly cleared your throat before responding. "I'm fine. Thanks for stopping by." You knew it was a lie but you just really wanted to be alone. "Can I come in?" He asked. "No thanks. I said I'm fine." You replied firmly. "(F/n), I-" "I just want to be alone." You snapped, cutting him off. Nothing but silence was heard from the other side of the door. Pressing your ear against the door, you heard small sigh followed by retreating footsteps. A groan escaped your lips as you pressed your back against the door and slid down until you reached the floor. You hugged your knees to your chest and wrapped your soft wings around you for comfort.

Suddenly, you heard a noise coming from your balcony. You slowly glanced up to see the Windows in the balcony doors covered in frost. You tilted your head in confusion until saw someone writing words on it.

 _ **Hi**_

Knowing who it is, you tried to contain the small smile grazing your lips.

 _ **Can I come in plz :(**_

You finally decided to get up and walk towards the balcony. You opened the doors to reveal the white haired winter spirit. "Persistent much." You said with a smirk. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Jack smiled at you. Even though it was only a small smile, you couldn't help the tingling feeling in your heart.

You stepped aside to let Jack in. "I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said as he walked inside. "I told you I'm fine, Jack." You said, closing the doors behind you and walking up to him. "You say that you're fine, but you're really not." You scoffed as you sat on the edge of your bed. "What do you know?" You accused, not looking at him. Jack sighed as he sat down next to you. "I know that something is really bothering you and I just want to be the that you can open up to." You glanced at him and saw the seriousness in his face. Sighing in defeat, you decided to tell him. After all, you did need someone to confide in.

"It's...it's about Pitch..." You finally admitted. "What about him? What did he do to you?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Well...it's more like what he didn't do." Jack quirked an eyebrow but remained silent, allowing you to continue. You explained to Jack everything that happened between you and Pitch back at the tooth palace while he listened to your every word.

"I'm just so scared and confused about who I am or what's going on! What do I do?!" Salty tears began swelling up in your eyes. You tried your best to blink them away but they began spilling out regardless. Suddenly, Jack gently grabbed your chin and tilted it to where your gaze could meet his. You watched as he began wiping away your tears. Even though your sight was blurred by salty tears, you could still see the compassion in his icy blue eyes. "Don't worry, (f/n). I swear I will do everything thing I can to protect you and help find out who you really are." Without a second thought, you pulled him into a sweet embrace. Jack was surprised at first but then he returned your embrace.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you these past few days." He apologized while resting his chin on top of your head. A warm smile grazed your lips upon hearing this. "It's alright. You're here for me now, Jack. That's all that matters."


	9. Saving Christmas

**Author:** Sup guys! Extremely sorry for the long wait. I have been in and out of town lately to attend weddings and graduations while dealing with crazy things in my life. I was hoping to get this chapter finished before I started classes again. (Didn't work out that way.) Luckily, I have been able to write in between. This was actually going to be a short update but it turned out longer than intended so that's good. And I finished just in time to study for my Psychology and College Algebra tests. Yay...

Also I apologize in advance for the MANY time skip and any mistakes that I may have left in here. (I was half sleep while typing most of this.)

One more thing, thanks so much for the 200+ favorites and all the comments you guys have been leaving. It really means a lot to me that you all are enjoying this story.

Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

"Is...that...all of them?" Bunnymund asked you.

"I...hope so..."

You panted as you glanced at disaster around you. the once beautiful decorations that decorated the walls were now trashed all over the unforgiving floor along with bits and pieces of toys and trinkets.

If you're wondering what happened, a stampede of nightmares made its way into the workshop wreaking havoc. You and the guardians were able to rid the workshop of the pests but not in good timing unfortunately. Everything was completely ruined and it was early Christmas eve. You had to admit, your hatred for this Pitch person was really beginning to grow.

"I can't believe this..." North said, voice full of disappointment. "Don't worry, North. We can help you fix everything in time for Christmas." Tooth said, willing to help. "Tooth, you're in the same boat. You should be more concerned about yourself." Tooth glanced down at her feet, knowing Jack was right.

"Excuse me?" You addressed but much to your dismay, everyone was to busy arguing to hear you. "Helllooo!" You tried again but still to no avail. Not sure of what else to do, you looked over at Sandy and shrugged your shoulders. At that moment, one of the elves happened to be walking by with with some decoration that were ruined in the attack. Without warning, Sandy grabbed the elf by his hat and began violently shaking fellow, causing the it's bells to jingle loudly. Fortunately, the loud jingles was able to grasp the attention of the arguing guardians. Once Sandy had had fully caught their attention he dropped the poor elf, who was now very dizzy, and pointed towards you. "Thanks, Sandy." You said smiling him, while he smiled back.

"Ok everyone, listen." You started, making sure everyone was listening. "I know have a lot on our plate to worry about right now, especially with Christmas being tomorrow, but I'm sure if we all work together we can pull this off. It's still pretty early in the morning, so that means we still have time, right? All we have to do is spend the day rebuilding the toys, then while we are delivering them we can collect the teeth at the same time." You explained confidently.

"Nice thinking, Angel Cake." Jack said, walking up to you. You smiled at the winter spirit. Ever since the two of you talked a few days ago, you two have grown closer than before. "Thanks, I know." You said confidently crossing your arms. Jack smirked at you while ruffling your hair, before walking away to join the others.

 **~Time Skip~**

"I think I'm finally getting the hang of this."

"Wow that's great! Only took you about a thousand tries!"

"Shut up, Frost Bite, before I shove this paintbrush up your nose!"

"I think we did a pretty good job." Jack said admiring the work you both did. You leaned in closer to admire it for yourself. "Whoops, looks like missed a spot." You said. "Really? Where?" Jack asked as he leaned closer to inspect. A mischievous smirk creeped on your face as you sneakily took a paintbrush and stroked his cheek. "Right there." You said, stifling a laugh as you pointed at the red paint mark on his face. Jack sent you a playful glare before picking up his paintbrush and giving you a long stroke across your top lip. You stared in surprise at the white haired boy who was now clutching his stomach in laughter. "Well, don't you look pretty." You glared at him but laughed regardless. "Whatever, Frost bite." You said as you grabbed a rag and wiped the paint off before handing it to Jack so he could do the same.

"Wow! You two are already finished! They look great!" The both of you turned around to see Tooth and Baby Tooth flying up to you two. "Thanks!" You and Jack said in unison. Tooth smiled at the two of you but mostly you. "Hey, Jack? May I borrow (f/n) for a little bit?" Jack threw an arm around your shoulder and pulled you a little closer to him. "What if I say no?" He asked while smirking. "Fine. Then you can help us put these dresses on the dolls we are about to work on." Tooth said while holding up a dainty pink doll sized dress. "...she's all yours..." Jack mumbled bluntly before walking away to join the other guardians. You and Tooth couldn't contain your laughter.

"So how many more dolls you need help finishing?" You asked after calming down. "Actually, I just needed an excuse to talk to you." Tooth admitted truthfully. "Oh really? What about?" You asked curiously. "I see that you and Jack have been getting along better lately." Tooth pointed out teasingly. A pink tint dusted your cheeks. "W-well...yea...maybe a little..." You stammered. "Awwwww you guys are so cute together!" She squealed gleefully. Your cheeks furiously grew into a darker shade of red. "N-n-no, we're n-not together! Anyways, I'm pretty sure he's over me by now..." You explained that last part sadly. Tooth only smirked at you. "Are you sure about that?"

 **~Meanwhile with the other guardians~**

"Well, look who's already slacking off." Bunnymund pointed out as he watch Jack walk over. "Actually Cottontail, me and (f/n) finished our job in almost no time at all. So, if anyone is slacking, it's you." Jack said, while Bunnymund only scoffed in response before continuing what he was doing. "Seems like you and (f/n) make a good team, Jack." North complimented. "Yeah, we've really been getting along more lately." Jack said as a warm smile grew on his lips. "Seems to me that you two are getting pretty close." Bunnymund implied with a smirk. "What you trying to say, Kangaroo?" Jack questioned defensively. "You like her, don't you, Frost?" Bunnymund questioned as he crossed his arms and smirked even more. "Pfft! I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack said, crossing his arms while trying to conceal the blush creeping onto his cheeks. North chuckled at this.

"Ugh! Sandy, help me out here." Jack said, turning to Sandy, who only wiggled his eyebrows at the winter spirit while using his sand to create a heart. Jack sent him a glare along with the other two guardians. "You guys are dead to me." Jack stated bluntly before walking away from the now laughing guardians.

As Jack was walking away, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small, blue and silver wrapped box. 'I'm not sure if I should even give her this... What if she doesn't like it...?' He thought to himself. With a heavy sigh, he shoved the gift back in his pocket and continued walking.

 **~Time Skip (again)~**

"Well, I almost didn't think it could be done be we did it."

"Great thinking, (f/n)." North praised while patting your head.

"Thanks." You said while helping everyone carry all the gifts to the sleigh. "You haven't rode in the sleigh before, have you (f/n)?" North asked. "No, not yet." You said as you shook your head in response. "Don't worry about it, trust me. It's nothing but a horrible death trap." Bunnymund commented as he shuddered at the thought. Sandy pointed at Bunnymund while creating picture of a cat with his sand. "I'm not a scaredy cat!" He defended. "Suuuure, we'll go with that." Jack said while flying by. Bunnymund growled lowly. "One of these days, I'm just going to knock you out, Frost!"

"Woah! This is so cool!" You exclaimed at the sight of the beautiful red sleigh. "Everyone loves the sleigh." North said to Bunnymund who only rolled his eyes in response before placing all the gifts in the sleigh and hopping in himself. You then watched everyone else climb into the sleigh. Before getting in, you saw Tooth whisper something to Baby Tooth who only nodded at her before flying back into the workshop. Deciding not to worry about it, you shrugged it off and climbed into the sleigh. You sat next to Jack who was more than willing to have you next to him. "Let's go save Christmas!" With that being said, North cracked the reigns and you all were off.

 **~Time Skip (again...)~**

'This is fun and all but it sure is tiring.' You thought to yourself, while wiping the sweat off of your forehead. Right now, you were at the...well...you lost track of how many houses after 12,000. Let's just say you were at 'some number that after 12,000th' house. You wiped the sweat off your forehead as you finished placing gifts under the Christmas tree for a pretty large family. 'I should go see if I can find Tooth so we can move on to the next house.' You thought as you began wondering around the pretty large house.

In order to get things finished quicker, every thought it would be best to split up into pairs. You and Tooth, Jack and Sandy, and Bunnymund and North. Jack wanted to be your partner but unfortunately, Tooth had beat him to it. You didn't mind though, you had fun hanging out with her. With her being the only female guardian, she seemed pretty thrilled to have another female to talk to.

You carefully made your way through the dark and quiet house, letting the moonlight and few Christmas lights be your only guidance. While exploring the halls, you began passing a collection of family portraits. Each one showed the smiling faces of each of the family members. 'This really is a beautiful family.' You thought as you began to wonder what it would be like to be part of a family. At that moment, you came across one particular one that you couldn't help but stare at. Do to the discolor, you could tell it was pretty old. It was a picture of a little boy, probably around the age of six or seven, with black curly hair and green eyes. 'I can't let myself get distracted!' You thought as you shook your head and continued your search for the colorful fairy.

As you continued down the halls, there was less and less light. You walked up to what seemed to be one of the children's bedroom room. Cautiously you peaked inside. "Tooth? Are you in here?" You whispered, but the only reply you received was the soft snoring of the sleeping child. Shrugging your shoulders, you began to make your way to the next room when- "Ow!" You accidentally stepped on what felt like a block. Realizing how loud you were, you quickly covered your mouth, but it was too late.

"Santa...?" Asked what sounded like a sleepy little girl's voice. The little girl sleepily rubbed her eyes as she grabbed a flash light on her night stand and shined it where you were standing. You wanted to hide but you were completely frozen in place. The little girl stared at you for a moment or two before turning off her flashlight and going back to sleep as if nothing happened. A sigh of escaped your lips. 'She didn't see me...good...' You thought. Although, a part of you was hoping that she would see you.

You walked over until you came to the next room, where you finally found Tooth kneeling by the bedside of another sleeping child. "There you are." You whispered. Tooth looked up at you and smiled. "Oh, sorry for the wait, (f/n)." You came over and sat in the same position next to her. "It's alright." Upon getting a closer look, you were able to tell that the child was a little boy with straight blonde hair. "He woke up when I came in. When he saw me, he grew really excited saying that he knew that I would come and that he always believed in me." A small giggle passed her lips. "I was able to calm him down and lull him back to sleep. It would have been a lot quicker if Sandy was here to knock him out with his dream sand." You sat there and listened to her every word. "It's moments like these you don't get to experience when you're always busy being cooped up in the tooth palace." She said with a nostalgic smile. You sadly glanced at the peacefully sleeping boy. "I wish I knew what that feels like..." You whispered mostly to yourself. You felt Tooth place a hand on your shoulder. "Don't worry, (f/n). When the time comes, you will find someone who believes in you." You smiled and nodded in reply. "Come on, we still have a lot more houses to cover."

 **~Time Skip (So sorry...)~**

You stretched your arms out and yawned. You've never worked so hard before. All you wanted to do now is get back to your bed so you can rest your poor aching wings.

You closed your eyes as the calm, cool breeze caressed your face and whipped through your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Honestly, you enjoyed being in the sleigh. Even though you were used to flying around at your own speed, it felt nice to just sit back and relax without having to wear out your wings.

Upon glancing at everyone else, you can tell that everyone was just as tired. Then it occurred to you. 'Where's Jack?' You looked around until you found him sitting on the back of the sleigh with his back turned. You walked over and sat next to him. "Hey." You greeted. "Hey." Jack looked at you with somewhat tired eyes. "You know, this is technically my first Christmas." Jack looked at you with wide eyes. "Really?!" You smiled sadly and nodded your head. "I've always watched people in the town celebrate it but being alone for so many years I've never had anyone to celebrate with..." Suddenly, you felt an arm wrap around your shoulder and pulled you closer. "Don't worry, you're with us now. You're not alone anymore." You smiled happily as you leaned you're head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

Little did the two of you know of the watchful eyes behind you. "We should really get those two together." North said while the others agreed. "Already on it!" Exclaimed a certain fairy.

 **~Time skip (Last one. I promise)~**

Upon returning to the workshop, everyone was surprised to see the entire workshop decorated with beautiful festive lights and decorations as if they all were never destroyed before you left. Only this time, the decorations looked more enchanting than before. 'Wow! The yetis and elves did a great job!' You thought as elves began bringing out plates of freshly baked cookies and glasses of warm milk for everyone.

While you all sat down and enjoyed your treats, everyone began to relax and joke around which was something you never got to do since you met everyone. You happily listened to their stories about their experience as being guardians and the times they have defeated Pitch before. Just listening about the many adventures they had made you think that maybe you should become a guardian. Only question is, were you ready?

"I'm exhausted, guys. So I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight everyone." Everyone else bidded you goodnight as you headed up to your room. Although, you didn't notice the pair of icy blue eyes staring after you.

You walked into your room and shut the door behind you. So, you had to admit that you first Christmas didn't turn out how you expected thanks to Pitch. If it wasn't for him, things would probably have gone a lot differently. But out of all honesty, you actually had fun than you expected. 'Too bad nobody got to open any Christmas gi-' Your thoughts were cut off at the sight of a small, blue and silver gift box sitting on your nightstand. Curiously, you picked it up and opened it. A gasp escaped your lips once you saw the contents. Inside was a beautiful silver ring that was decorated with a silver snowflake with a blue rhinestone in the center (like this.) You examined the ring closer and noticed it had the words 'Angel Cake' written on the inside. You couldn't help the smile forming on your lips. 'This must have came from Jack. I have to go thank him!' You thought as you opened the door only to run into the winter spirit himself.

"Hey, Ang- Where did you get that?" Jack asked once he noticed the box in your hands. "It was on my nightstand. Is this from you?" You said, smiling. Jack tilted his head in confusion. "Well, yea...but how did you- I mean I didn't-" Jack was cut off by you throwing your arms around him. "Thank you so much! I love it!" Jack chuckled as he returned your hug. "Here. I'll put it on for you." You watched as Jack took your small hand in his and slid the ring onto your slender finger. "It fits perfectly!" You said happily. Jack opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he glanced upwards and began to blush furiously. You followed his gaze and blushed at what you saw. Above your heads was a piece of mistletoe hanging from the top of the doorway.

You've seen this many times before. 'When to people are caught under one, that means they are supposed to kiss, right?' You thought as your bright (e/c) eyes met his icy blue ones. Before Jack even realized it, you had pressed your soft lips against his. Jack stood in complete shock since he did not expect you to kiss him. 'She's...kissing me. I didn't think she would ever kiss me...' Jack thought as you finally pulled away. You gazed at Jack who was frozen in shock (pun unintended.)Suddenly, you began to regret your actions. 'Maybe he really is over me and now I just made things awkward...' You thought to yourself. "Sorry...I just thoug-" Before you could finish, Jack wrapped his arms around your waist and passionately pressed his lips onto yours. You were surprised at first but soon wrapped your arms around his neck and returned the kiss. After a moment, the two of you broke away for air. Jack pressed his forehead onto yours and stared lovingly into your (e/c) eyes.

"I love you, Angel Cake."

"I love you too, Frost Bite."

While the couple were lovingly embracing one another, they were completely oblivious to the two colorful fairies admiring their work. "Looks like our work here is done, Baby Tooth." Tooth said cheerfully as Baby Tooth chirped in agreement.


	10. Angel Down

**Author:** Sup guys. Hope you all are doing well. First of all wanna apologize in advance for the short chapter and any mistakes you see. I tried to get this up a little earlier but my mind has been everywhere dealing with classes and drama with my friends. But don't worry, I made sure not to forget you guys.

Btw guys, I finally gave this story a proper description and I also changed the title of the story and the cover. Just in case you guys were confused.

Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

'Don't make any sudden moves. I don't want to get caught...'

Carefully, you tiptoed towards your target. _Snap!_ The sound of a twig snapped underneath your foot. Immediately, you froze in your place thinking your cover was blown. After waiting a few brief seconds, your target didn't move. You were in the clear. After releasing the breath you didn't realize you were holding, you continued inching closer...

Closer...

Closer...

"Boo!"

"I knew it was you, Angel Cake." Jack said, as he looked up and smiled at you. "That's not fair! How did you know it was me?" You pouted as you sat down next to him. Jack chuckled before lacing his fingers with yours and placing a gentle kiss on the back of your hand. "How can I not know when my girlfriend is near?" You turned your head away trying to conceal the blush rising in your cheeks. "Also, one of these fell in my hair when you landed." He said, holding up a white feather that had fallen off your giant wings. "Ohh..." You mumbled, but laughed anyways.

You then scooted closer to Jack and leaned your head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. Neither of you said a word to each other. Instead, the both of you just enjoyed the comfortable silence together. It has been almost a week since you and the fun loving winter spirit have officially become a couple. Just a couple of weeks ago, you would have never believed that you would be dating the fun loving winter spirit or even become friends with the famous guardians, but here you are. Not to mention, you were supposedly chosen by the man in the moon to help defeat the king of nightmares known as Pitch. How were you expected to protect the children of the world if you barely knew who you were.

A small frown spread across your face as you glanced down at your necklace. "Is everything ok? Looks like something is bothering you." Jack asked full of concern. "I'm fine...It's just..." You clutched onto the small angel shaped charm on your necklace. "I really wish I knew more about who I am...like where did I come from and why is this necklace so important to me... and my center..." Jack furrowed his eyebrows in conflict. 'Should I tell her that there is a way for her to regain the memories of her past life? If I keep her in the dark about it, she'll probably just get more and more lost and desperate...But if I do decide to tell her-' "Jack...?" Jack's thoughts were cut off by the sound of your voice. "Are you alright?" Jack bit his lip as he stared into your (e/c) eyes that were currently filled with worry. "Don't worry, Angel Cake. You're pretty smart. I'm sure you that you will figure it out sooner or later." He said, giving you a reassuring smile but little did you know that it was a forced one. You giggled at his compliment. "Thanks, I know I'm smart." You agreed as you gave your (h/l) (h/c) hair a sassy flip.

Jack playfully rolled his eyes before grabbing your chin and placing his soft lips onto yours. At first you were caught a bit off guard, but you quickly melted into the kiss. Jack snaked his arms around your waist and pulled you onto his lap while you wrapped your arms around his neck. The kiss started off sweet but quickly began to get more passionate. You felt Jack brush his tongue against your lips, begging for an entrance. Instead of granting him access, you thought it would be fun to tease him. Big mistake. A small yelp escaped your lips as he bit down on your bottom lip, allowing him access. Jack smirked into the kiss, happy that he got his way.

Suddenly, you were both interrupted by an ominous laugh, causing the both of you to jump up in alarm. "Pitch!" You both shouted in unison. "Aww look at the two love birds together. _It sickens me_." Anger began to bubble inside you as you clenched your hands into fists. "Leave us alone!" You heard Pitch chuckle darkly as Jack pulled you closer to him. Before you both realized it, the two of you were surrounded in what seemed to be a whirlwind of black sand. "Actually, I think I won't." In the blink of an eye, nightmares were charging at you from all different directions. Immediately, you and Jack jumped into action.

With your twin swords out, you began to hack and slash at any enemy that came within your sights. 'There's...so...many of them...' You thought, as you quickly began to lose energy. Eventually, your energy was almost completely depleted from your body, causing your weapons disappear. Since there were no nightmares coming your way at the moment, you took the time to catch your breath.

In the corner of your eye, you could have sworn you saw something. At that moment, you turned your head and saw Pitch. He had a bow and arrow drawn back. Your eyes followed the direction of the arrow and landed on Jack who was too busy fighting off a couple of nightmares to notice. You looked back at Pitch to see him release the arrow. Time seemed to move in slow motion as you watched the arrow get closer and closer to Jack. With your breath stuck in your throat, you did the one thing you could do. With the amount strength you had left, you lunged towards Jack, pushing him out of the way just in time for the arrow to pierce your side. "(F/N)!" Jack yelled as he dove in to catch your falling form in his arms. Your body was aching and your vision was blurry. You glanced over at Pitch who, for some reason didn't seem displeased at all for missing his target. In fact, he was quite the opposite. This confused you, but you were in too much pain to actually give it much thought. "Please, (F/n)...please stay awake..." You glanced up to see Jack's icy blue eyes filled with tears. It pained you to see him like this. You desperately wanted to assure him that you will be fine, but when you opened your mouth, no words came out. Your eyelids quickly became heavy. You tried your best to keep them open but eventually you let them close.

Jack gritted his teeth while Pitch laughed at your misfortune. "Pitch, you're going to regret this!" Jack threatened as he tightly gripped his staff, ready to take revenge. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Frost. Shouldn't you worry about your little _girlfriend_ before worrying about me?" Pitch said with a hint of venom in the word 'girlfriend'.

Jack growled at this but knew deep down that Pitch was right. You are his first priority. "Fine! But don't think for a second that this is over!" He said while picking you up in his arms. Jack turned around to leave but Pitch stopped him. "Oh, tell the Tooth Fairy to go check on the palace. I left a _'surprise'_ there for her." Jack was about to ask what did he mean by the word 'surprise' but when he turned around, Pitch was nowhere to be found. 'I guess we'll find out later...' He thought before taking off towards the workshop. Jack glanced down at your form. Your (s/c) skin was beginning to grow pale as the gash in your side began to turn black as each second went by. Worry filled Jack's face as he held you tighter to his chest. 'Hang in there, (f/n).'

 **~Time Skip~**

As fast as he possibly could, Jack made it back to the workshop. Just as he entered the workshop, the other guardians saw the condition you were in and immediately ran over to see if you were alright. "What happened?!" North asked, worriedly. "(F/n) and I were attacked by Pitch." Jack explained. "Whoa! Pitch?!" Bunnymund questioned. "Yea...he tried to shoot me down when I was distracted but...(f/n) took the fall for me..." Jack said, glaring at your unconscious form. "He also said something about leaving a 'surprise' at the Tooth palace." Tooth's eyes grew wide. "What?! I have to go see what's going on! Come on, Baby Tooth!" With that being said, Tooth immediately took off followed by Baby Tooth.

The rest of the guardians were about to bombard Jack with more questions until you let out a pained groan, reminding them of the real issue at hand. "Quick, take her to her room!" North said as everyone rushed to your room. Jack set you down gently on your bed as another groan escaped your lips. Upon examination, you were in really bad shape and quickly getting worse. Your fair (s/c) skin had almost lost its color and the gash in your side that had turned completely black was now beginning to grow bigger. "Sandy, can you do something about this?" Jack asked. Sandy nodded his head before looking over to see what he can do. "Jack, go and help Tooth. If Pitch really left her a surprise, it can be anything but good." North said. "No! I'm not lea-" Bunnymund placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Jack. If anything happens, we promise we'll watch over her. Now go help Tooth." Jack hesitated but nodded his head before heading to the Tooth Palace.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Tooth! Where are you!?" Jack called out as soon as he entered the palace. He frantically flew around in search of the colorful fairy, until he finally found her frozen in place. "Is everything alright?" Jack asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "I...I don't believe it...all the teeth and all the fairies...they're all back..." Tooth said as she stared in disbelief. Jack looked around to see that she was indeed correct. All the small golden containers that held the teeth were all stored in their rightful place. All the little fairies were happily fluttering around.

It was almost as if nothing happened. "I guess Pitch actually kept his word..." Jack said as Tooth smiled gleefully but soon frowned right after. "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy that he brought all the fairies and teeth back?" Jack asked, voice filled with concern. "I don't know. Something seems off about this."

"Hmm, maybe he-" But before he could finish his thought, a few fairies urgently flew over to the both of them. "What are they saying?" Jack asked Tooth. "They're saying that all of the teeth containers are here...all except for one..." She interpreted, feeling slightly uneasy. Which one is missing...?" He asked, also beginning to feel uneasy.

"(F/n) (l/n)? Ohh yea, I remember her." Tooth said as a small nostalgic smile grew on her lips. "She was really something special...before the accident that is . Always used to wear a beautiful smile on her face and used to have the brightest (e/c) eyes. She actually reminds me of-" Tooth stopped mid sentence and stared at Jack with wide eyes, who exchanged the same look back. "Oh no...


	11. Is It Wrong to Keep a Secret?

**Author:** Hey guys! Did you miss me? I know this chapter is a bit short and I apologize for that but I promise you guys I will try to make the next one longer. Although, I don't know how long it would be before the next chapter is up. Thanks to Hurricane Irma I'm super behind on work so have a lot of catching up to do. Also, I hope you all were safe during the hurricane and everything is back to normal for you guys (or almost at least.)

Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

.Jack sat next to your bed, watching your sleeping form. It has been two days since you got injured and you still haven't woken up. Thanks to Sandy's help and your quick ability to heal yourself, you were going to be fine. Although, you weren't completely back to normal. Your skin color had returned to it's (s/c) shade and the black gash that was in your side is completely gone, but you still looked weak, as if the smallest threat can break you.

Jack watched you with eyes full of guilt. "This is all my fault. If only I was paying attention, (f/n) wouldn't be hurt like this. I'm supposed to protect her." Jack grabbed your limp hand and ran his thumb over the snowflake ring he had given you for Christmas. "I promise, Angel Cake. I won't let Pitch get to you...not again..." Jack mumbled as his eyelids grew heavy and drifted off to sleep.

 **~Time Skip~**

 _Your eyes fluttered open...at least you think they were open. Slowly, you sat up and looked around for any signs of where you were but instead you saw nothing but black...pitch black... There was a cold atmosphere in the air that sent goosebumps along your (s/c) skin. But there was something about this cold atmosphere that didn't feel comfortable like Jack did. Instead, it felt like...death. After beginning to feel very uneasy, you decided to stand up and look around._

 _You walked for what felt like hours, you still saw nothing but darkness surrounding you. In a way, it felt smothering, but it mostly felt lonely, which was something you learned to hate over the years. Your footsteps echoed the empty void as you roamed around desperately in search for a soul to prove that you weren't alone. "H-Hello?" You called out, hoping someone would hear you._

 _"North...Sandy...Bunny...Tooth...Jack...?" You called out to all your friends...but nobody came. Your knees began to feel weak for some reason, as if they were about to collapse any second. But it wasn't like you have been walking that much, right? "(F/n)?" You shot your head up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Jack? Is that you?" You asked, feeling a bit of hope return. You squinted your eyes in the direction you heard the voice and that it indeed was him. Without a second thought, you began running to him or at least tried. Your legs felt heavy, as if you had bricks tied to your ankles. Your pace began to decrease quickly. Before you knew it, your legs had finally given up on you, causing to to collapse onto the cold unforgiving ground. You tried to stand back up but your body wouldn't allow you to. 'Why can't I move?' You thought in confusion. At that moment, something horrifying began to happen._

 _A strange burning sensation took over your body. You looked at your hands to see that your beautiful (s/c) skin was turning into a grim gray color. Your (h/l) locks of (h/c) had turned black. "What's happening to me?!" Suddenly, your pure white wings began to turn into the deathly color of black and decayed away. You screamed in pure agony as this happened, especially as you felt an unbearable pain in your chest. You clutched the part of your chest where your heart was. It felt as though it was withering away. After a moment, the pain finally stopped._

 _"(F/n), are you okay?" Jack asked as he ran over and kneeled down in front of you. You looked up at Jack, your once (e/c) eyes now glowing a piercing yellow as a menacing smile grew on your lips. "I've never been better." With that being said, you shot a powerful blast from out of your hands, sending Jack flying a few feet away from you. A dark chuckle left your lips as you stood to your feet. You then felt a hand rest on your shoulder. "This is what you're truly meant to be, (f/n)." You heard Pitch's voice in your ear. "Now, finish him." The menacing grin on your face grew even wider as a ball of black sand emanated from your hand. "With pleasure."_

Your (e/c) eyes snapped open in fear as you gasped for air. You tried to sit up, but as soon as you lifted your head, a sharp pain shot through your skull. Immediately, you flopped back down on your pillow. Wait, pillow? You blinked a couple of times to clear your blurry vision as you glanced around your surroundings. You were in your room? 'Oh yea, I passed out after Pitch shot me...' You remembered. You attempted to place your hand on your side where your wound is, but something was restricting your hand from moving. You looked over at your hand to see it was intertwined with another hand. That's when you noticed Jack's sleeping figure sitting next to you. A warm smile played on your lips as you turned completely on your side towards him. You giggled at the sound of his soft snores as you brushed your delicate fingers across his soft cold cheek.

At that moment, his eyes fluttered open revealing his beautiful icy blue irises that you have grown to love so much. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." You greeted, playfully through your hoarse voice. Jack sat up as he sleepily rubbed his eyes but they quickly widened with happiness and relief at the sight of you. "Oh? So is that my new nickname now?" He asked jokingly. You smiled amusingly at his response but then became serious. "How long was I out?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows before answering. "About two days." You practically shot up from the bed. "WHAT?!" Just as quickly, you flopped back on your pillow groaning in pain. 'I gotta stop doing that...' You thought while holding your head. "Are you okay?!" Jack asked, voice full of concern. "Yea, I just have a headache." Jack nodded in understanding. "Well on the bright side, looks like your healing powers are coming through." He said, pointing at your wound. You looked over at your wound to see he was indeed right. Unfortunately,it wasn't completely healed just yet, but it was almost there. Usually you would have already been completely healed by now but since it was a serious wound caused by a powerful blow, its taking a little while longer.

At that moment, you heard a knock at your door. You shot a questionable glance at Jack who only shrugged his shoulders. "Come in." You said. The door opened revealing the colorful fairy you know so well. Her eyes widen with joy when she saw that you were finally awake. "(F/n)! I'm glad your okay!" She said. You smiled at her. "Yea, I just have a headache and my throat is a bit dry." You said truthfully. "Well, here. I brought you some water." She said, as she sat on your bedside and handing you the glass. You thanked her and took a long sip, letting the cool liquid rush down your throat. Once you were done, you placed the glass on your nightstand before looking at the two in front of you.

"Um...what happened to Pitch while I was out?" You asked cautiously. "Well, you see (f/-" Tooth started but was quickly cut off by Jack clearing his throat. "Wh-what I mean is...he's gone." She said, almost forced as if she was forced. "Yea, he just left after you were knocked out. That's all." Jack said to back up what took had said. You furrowed your eyebrows at this. "He'll be back though. I'm sure of it." You said.

"We should let her rest." Tooth said to Jack as she stood up and headed towards the door. "You're right." Jack said as he stood up and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. "Sweet dreams, Angel Cake. I'll come check on you later, okay?" You smiled sweetly and nodded. "Okay then, Frost Bite." You said, causing Jack to smile as he left you alone to get some sleep. A sigh escaped your lips as you stared up at the ceiling. Truth be told you, you really didn't want to sleep in fear of having another nightmare. But you knew you needed the rest so you decided to suck it up and close your eyes, hoping to fall into a more peaceful slumber.

After leaving your room, Tooth and Jack walked down the empty hallway. "I thought we agreed that we were gonna keep this a secret from (f/n)." Jack stated, keeping his eyes forward. Tooth released a sigh. "I know. I know. It's just...are you sure we're doing the right thing by not telling her? I mean how would she react if she found out?" She asked, full of uncertainty and worry. Jack thought about what she said but didn't respond. If you are wondering what secret they are talking about, here is what happened...

 **~Flashback to two days ago~**

 _"Oh my gosh! Pitch has (f/n)'s memories! What could he possibly want with them?! Jack, we have to tell her! What if he-" Jack placed his hand over the panicking fairy's mouth. "Shhh! We can't tell her anything about her memories." Tooth stared at the white haired boy in shock as she snatched his hand away. "What do you mean we can't tell her?! These are her memories we are talking about, Jack! She deserves to know!"_

 _"If we tell her, she is going to get desperate and want to go after Pitch to get them. He's just trying to get (f/n) to fall into his trap." Jack explained to Tooth, who had finally calmed down. Tooth was still against the idea of hiding such a secret from you, but sighed in defeat knowing that he was right. "Fine. For (f/n)'s protection, we will keep it a secret...but shouldn't we at least tell the other guardians about this?" Jack thought about it for a moment before nodding his head._

The duo had entered the main room where the rest of the guardians were waiting. "So, how is she?" Bunnymund asked for everyone. "She's finally awake but she still needs a bit of rest before she is fully recovered." Tooth stated, causing relief to fill everyone's face. "But that doesn't mean she's safe..." Jack mumbled but loud enough for the other guardians to hear. Everyone except Tooth and Jack were struck with confusion. "What are you talking about, Jack?" North questioned. "Pitch has (f/n)'s memories." Tooth answered. "What?! What could Pitch want with her memories?!" Bunnymond questioned. "I'm pretty sure he wants to revive her memories but I'm not entirely sure why?"Tooth said, furrowing her eyebrows. "What are we do we plan to do about this?" North asked. "Simple. We're not going to tell her about any of this. Also, we're gonna keep an eye on her to make sure Pitch doesn't get anywhere near her." Jack stated."So how long do you plan to keep this up, Frost?" Bunnymond asked while crossing his arms. "Just until we find a way to get them back from Pitch." Jack said simply. Sandy frowned at this, seeming really against the whole idea but respected Jack's wishes anyways. "Jack, I understand that you want to keep (f/n) safe but are you positive that this is the best thing to do?" North asked, feeling a bit uncertain. Determinedly, Jack nodded his head without a second thought. "I'm sure."


	12. Broken Trust

It has been a little bit over a week since you and Jack were attacked by Pitch. Your awful wound has completely healed since then and now everything was back to normal…. well…. sort of. Ever since you got back on your feet again, you haven't once set foot outside the workshop. Why, you may ask? For some reason, Jack refuses to allow you to leave for some reason. Not even the other guardians were allowing you to leave either. Every time you would even mention going outside, they would try to convince you to stay inside which you kind of annoyed you. You once tried to sneak out through your balcony window, but unfortunately, Jack had caught you and locked the doors from the outside.

You were now standing by your window, watching each delicate snowflake descend from the sky. You placed your hand on the glass window pane, longing to stretch your wings in the open air, but sadly you were forbidden to and you didn't even know why.

At that moment, you heard a knock at your door. "Come in." You said, not removing your eyes from the window. "Hey, Angel Cake." You glanced back to see Jack enter the room and close the door behind him. "Hi." You said monotonously as you turned your gaze back to the window. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I still feel just as fine as I did all week." You spat while shrugging your shoulders. "That's good." Jack said, causing you to roll your eyes.

After a moment of silence, Jack noticed you have been staring out the window since he walked in. "Is everything alright, Angel Cake?" Jack asked in concern as he placed a hand on your shoulder. Finally, you turned around to face him. "I want to go outside." Jack bit his lip at your request. Judging by the expression on your face, he knew that you were very serious about this.

"I'm sorry but you can't go outside." He replied sympathetically. Your serious expression was then replaced with a glare. "Why not?" Jack averted his gaze, not wanting to answer your question. Getting impatient, you forced his gaze back onto you. "Why not, Jack? Answer me.' You demanded trying your best to keep calm. A deep sigh escaped his lips before he finally responded. "It's too dangerous for you to go outside." This made your blood boil inside. "What do you mean too dangerous for me to go outside?! I told you I'm fine, Jack! I healed over a week ago!" You practically exploded.

Jack glared at you, not even fazed by your outburst. "Look, I don't want to talk about this right now." He said as he started to make his way towards the door. Immediately, you grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving. "No, tell me why! I want to know now!" You demanded as you turned him towards you. Jack looked into your (e/c) eyes which were glaring at him with anger. He averted his eyes again before speaking. "I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

Your fists clenched in anger. "Ugh! What is your problem, Jack!? I can't stay locked in here forever! Please, just... let me go..." You pleaded. Jack still wouldn't even look at you, which hurt you. "Jack..." You placed a hand on his cheek turned him to face you. He glared at you with an unreadable expression on his face. Gently, you brought his face closer to yours until your soft lips onto his. At first Jack was hesitant for a moment, but soon melted into the kiss. Only something was different about his kiss this time. Instead of being sweet and passionate, it was more... needy, but you had to admit, you liked it.

Jack snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You ran your hand through his soft white hair causing hint of a low growl to emanate from him. Slowly and gently, Jack pushed you down until your back was pressed onto your bed. You felt his hands massage your sides as his tongue grazed your bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Willingly, you granted him access, allowing his tongue to explore your mouth. Jack then began to place butterfly kisses down your neck. He kept traveling down until he reached your sweet spot, causing a barely audible moan to escape your lips. Upon hearing this, Jack began to attack your sweet spot, hungrily leaving love bites on the area. Desperately, you bit your bottom lip, trying to hold back you moans, but you were failing miserably. You felt his hand travel up your thigh, making you shiver in delight at his cold touch.

Your mind was completely wrapped up in the heated moment. You had never seen this side of Jack before. Ever since the day you met him, you have always seen him as the playful, fun-loving spirit. That was nothing compared to him now. Now, he was more aggressive... more lustful. For some reason, you didn't want this moment to end. You wanted more.

Jack's lips began to travel further down your neck, but just before they could get lower, he stopped and pulled away. Confused and slightly disappointed, you glanced up at his icy blue eyes which stared back into your (e/c) ones. His expression was unreadable, which caused you to worry. "Jack...is everything okay?" You asked, just above a whisper. Jack averted his gaze, without saying a word.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, he finally responded. "I'm sorry..." He said before getting up and heading towards the door. "What?! Jack wait!" You called, as you got up and ran after him, but he had already left the room, shutting the door behind him. You ran to the door and tried to open it, but it didn't budge. "Jack, open the door!" You yelled as you bang on the door. Silence was the only response you received. "Jack! You can't keep me locked in here forever!" You yelled angrily as angry tears began to form in your eyes.

On the other side of the door, Jack was hearing every word. He kept his hand on the doorknob which he had frozen shut in order to prevent you from leaving. "Please, Jack...please open the door..." Your voice changed from demanding to pleading, almost breaking Jack. Little did you know that, this was hurting him as well. You had no idea how much he wanted to run back inside and embrace you in his arms. To kiss you over and over and tell you that everything will be alright. To tell you how much he loved you... but he refrained from doing so. Painfully, he removed his hand away from the door and walked down the hall. He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying his best to hold back the tears forming in his eyes.

"How is (f/n)?" Jack turned around only to be greeted by North. "She...she's fine..." Jack said as he continued to walk away. "Jack, listen." North said, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder and turning him to face him. "I know that you're are worried about (f/n) and I understand that you want to keep her safe from Pitch, but remember that she was chosen by the man in the moon to defeat him." Jack sighed heavily, knowing that he was right. "Yea, I know..." He said. "(F/n) is a strong and courageous girl. Have faith in her, Jack. The man on the moon chose right. Just like he chose you." North gave Jack a warm smile before walking away, leaving Jack alone to ponder on what he said.

 **~Time Skip~**

After a little while, you had finally calmed down from what happened, but that didn't mean you weren't upset still. Right now, you were sitting on your bed thinking about your fight with Jack. 'How dare he locks me in me in my room! What makes him think he can tell me what to do!? He doesn't own me!' You thought angrily. Glancing down at the silver snowflake ring, you decided to slip it off and reread the words on the inside.

 _My Angel Cake_

Angrily, you threw the ring across the room and buried your head in your knees. 'Stupid Jack! Why has he been so controlling lately?! It pisses me off! Ugh! I want to hate him! I really do but… I don't think I can…'

Eventually, you got up and walked over to the other side of the room to retrieve your ring. 'Hmm, I think it roll into this dark corner.' After searching the area, your ring was nowhere to be found. 'Where could it be? I'm sure I threw it right over here.' You thought in confusion.

"Looking for this?" You jumped hearing the voice. You turned around only to be met with the person you least wanted to see. "Pitch..." You said, in a barely audible voice. Cautiously, you watched him tossed your ring in the air like it was a mere toy. Your (e/c) eyes watched as the ring glistened every time it went in the air. Pitch noticed this and stopped his actions. "You want this back?" He asked holding it up for you to see. Slowly, you nodded your head, as if you were scared to answer. "Then here. Take it." He said holding your ring in his out stretched hand. Cautiously, you stepped closer to him. Shakily, you out stretched your hand. Once you were close enough, you snatched the ring away, fearing that he might do something to harm you.

Quickly, you slipped the silver ring back on your finger where it belonged. "How did you get in here?" "Don't worry. I have my ways." He replied, as he reached his hand out to caress your delicate face. The touch of his skin brushing against yours sent uncomfortable chills down your spine. "What do you want?" You asked, swatting his hand away. "I thought I would come to check on you to see if your little injury healed up, but it seems like you are having bigger problems with Frost." A low growl emanated from you.

"Get out or else!" You demanded as you pulled out one of you pistols and pointed it at him. Pitch rolled his eyes at your attempt to threaten him. "Or else what? You'll shoot me?" You frowned at his mockery. Daringly, you pulled the trigger, firing a bullet of light. You watched as the light bullet made contact with Pitch's head but instead of harming him, it faded away. Pitch stared at you with deadpan expression. "Was that supposed to hurt me?"

Baffled, you stared at your hands as if you were looking for some sort of explanation. 'What's wrong with me? Why are my powers so weak? My powers should have been fully regenerated by now.' You thought to yourself before snapping back to reality. "You better get out of here, before I call my friends in here." You threatened.

"Ha! Friends? Don't make me laugh!" Pitch said, sounding amused. "What are talking about?" You asked, getting annoyed by how he seemed to be toying with you. "Do you really believe that the guardians are actually your friends?" Angrily, you clenched your fists. "Of course, they are!" Pitch's expression changed from amused to serious. "What kind of friends would allow you to suffer the way you are right now?" You stared at Pitch in confusion. "Suffer...?" You asked. "How long have they kept you locked in this workshop?" Pitch asked you. You opened your mouth to reply but stopped once you realized he had a point. "Also, I am assuming that they haven't told you that there is a way for you to regain memories of your past life, am I right?" Your (e/c) grew wide in shock and disbelief. "Wh-what...?! N-no... you're lying!" You accused, stumbling a few steps back. A smirk made its way onto Pitch's lips. "I am not lying. In fact, I have them right here." He said, holding out a decorative gold canister.

"Is that-" You began to ask until you were cut off by Pitch. "These are your teeth from your previous life, before you were reborn as an angel. They hold all your memories. All you have to do is open it and will know everything about who you are." You couldn't believe what you were seeing. After all these years of being lost and confused, the answers you have been longing for were right in front of you. With an anxious hand, you began to reach out to take it, but as soon as your fingers were about to touch it, you pulled back. "N-no I can't...Thi-this can't be real..." You muttered, while clutching your head.

"(F/n) ..." Pitch said in a soft tone as he gently placing his hands on your shoulders. In utter surprise, you glanced up at Pitch's yellow eyes to see that they were filled with actual... concern and sincerity? "I promise that I am not lying to you. If you still don't believe me then ask them yourself. Come find me when you find out the truth." With that being said, Pitch had disappeared as if he was never there. All you could, do was stand there completely flabbergasted. 'He's lying to me! I just know he is...is he?'

 **~Time Skip~**

After thinking about North's advice, Jack finally decided to let you leave the workshop… under his super vision of course. He took in a deep breathe before knocking on your bedroom door.

 _Knock knock!_ "(F/n)?" Jack called out to you as he opened the door. Upon entering, he saw your figure laying in the bed with your back towards him. He sighed deeply before walking over to you. "I'm really sorry I've been keeping you locked up in here and I know you're still pissed at me, but I want to make it up to you." He said as he sat next to you. You still haven't said a word or even moved since he walked in the room. "Come on, Angel Cake. Please talk to me." Jack pleaded. "...is it true, Jack...?" You finally spoke in a voice that was just above a whisper. "What do you mean?" Jack questioned in confusion. You finally sat up and turned to face him. "Is it true that there is a way for me to retrieve the memories of my past life through the teeth?" Jack stared at you in shock. 'How did she find out? She wasn't supposed to know. Not yet, anyways.'

"Wh-what? I have no idea what you're talking about?" Jack stammered nervously. Suspiciously, you narrowed your eyes at him. "You're lying to me, Jack." "I'm not lying." "Then tell me the truth." "I...I'm telling you the truth." Frustrated, you took in a deep breath before releasing it. You promised yourself that you would never use your powers on your friends, but it's come to the point that you're not sure if you can call them your friends anymore. "(F/n)-" "I compel you to tell me the truth!" (Wonder Woman, anyone?) Your angelic voice took over Jack's mind. "The teeth can reveal the memories of a person's past life, even spirits." You could do nothing but stare at Jack with wide (e/c) eyes. Jack blinked a couple of times, trying recall what just happened. Upon looking at your hurt expression, he quickly realized what just happened. 'Oh no...she used her powers on me, didn't she?' You stared at him in disbelief. "So it's true?" Jack opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, you had ran out the door. "(F/n), wait!" He called out to you, but you didn't listen.

You ran until you reached the center of the main room, where you found all the other guardians having a conversation. "What's wrong, (f/n)?" North asked. "Is everything alright?" Tooth asked, sounding equally worried. After finally catching your breath, you glared at the guardians in the room. "When were you guys going to tell me that I can recover the memories of my past life through the teeth?" Complete silence filled the room as the guardians stared at you in shock.

Jack had finally entered the room. They all looked at the winter spirit, expecting some sort of explanation, but instead, Jack averted his gaze. "You all knew about how much I wanted to know about myself, yet you all decided to keep this from me." You said. "But (f/n), we-" Tooth reached out to touch your shoulder, but you yanked it away. Aside from Jack, you were mostly upset with Tooth since she was the guardian of memories, yet she never mentioned this to you.

"I knew I should never have trusted you all…" You mumbled, before flying out of the workshop. "(F/n), wait! Just listen to me!" Jack yelled as he grabbed your arm, causing you to stop just outside the workshop. "Look, I know I messed up. I should have told you from the very beginning, but I just couldn't do it. You have every right to be upset, but please don't leave. I love you too much for you to leave me…." He confessed, feeling as if he was going to break down any second. "No…. you don't love me…" You said as you finally turned to face him. "Because if you did love me, you wouldn't have let me suffer…" With that being said, you yank your arm away and flew off, leaving the broken-hearted winter spirit behind.


	13. Tainted

Author: FINALLY! This chapter is DONE! I know you guys are probably upset with me for taking so long. Things have been hard since one of my friends just passed away last week and on top of that I got sick (of course. -_-).

Anyways, Enjoy! :-)

* * *

"How could I be so stupid...?" You mumbled as you hugged yourself tightly, desperate for comfort. You were full of so many different emotions: anger, betrayal, pain, sadness, confusion, the list went on. You were walking through the empty and lonely woods. The sound of fresh snow crunching under your footsteps. Mentally, you cringed at this. Snow...the thing that reminded you of the person you grew to love, but also reminded of the same person who betrayed you. You hated the snow... you hated him...Loneliness was something you've always hated, but for some reason you could never escape it.

Tears stung your eyes as they threatened to fall. Trying to blink them away, you began to run. You had no idea where you were going, but you didn't care. You just wanted to escape all the pain, the loneliness, everything.

Blinded by the tears in your eyes, you tripped over a stray tree root. "Ow!" You exclaimed as you fell face first into the icy cold snow. You lifted your face which was now slightly covered with snow. Eventually, you couldn't take it anymore as you finally let the tears fall. One by one your tears fell into the cold snow. The cool breeze of the wind blew against your wet, tear stained face, making you shutter.

Angrily, you wrapped your hand around your angel charm necklace, the very source of your power. You wanted to give up your powers. You wanted to give up being an angel. All you had to do was take it off, and it would be over. Unfortunately, you knew that you would not do well as a powerless spirit and decided against thought.

You glared up at the sky through your tear-filled eyes to see the moon that was still clearly visible during the daylight. "Why did you choose me?! Can't you see that I'm clearly not cut out for this?! What made you think that I could be a guardian?!" You yelled at the moon, but as usual, you never received an answer. Eventually, you began wiping away your tears until your (e/c) eyes landed on the silver snowflake ring on your finger. You slipped it off your finger and examined the piece of jewelry.

 _'My Angel Cake'_

A scoff left your lips before you threw the ring as far as you could. The harsh wind whipped through your (h/l) (h/c) hair as you watched the ring disappear into distance. This was the second time you had thrown away your ring, only this time, you promised yourself that weren't turning back to get it. You spun around on your heal and began to walk away, thinking of how you were going to find Pitch so that he can give you your memories.

Snap! You flinched at the sound of a twig snapping behind you. Out of defense, you formed a bow and arrow in your hands and turned around to aim it at the intruder. Although, you knew your powers were still weak, you hoped that you could at least frighten the intruder enough for them to leave you alone. "Show yourself!" You demanded. As the intruder emerged from the bushes, your (e/c) eyes slightly widened in surprise. It was just a single nightmare. You noticed that it was smaller than the average sized nightmare, but you decided not to question it.

Seeing that the nightmare wasn't hostile, you lowered your bow and arrow. "Have you come to take me to Pitch?" As if understanding your question, the nightmare nodded and began to walk away. Putting away your weapons, you willingly followed the little nightmare.

 **~Meanwhile with the guardians~**

"Nice going, Frost!" Bunnymund yelled as Jack finally made his way back inside the workshop. Still disoriented by what had happened, Jack didn't even bother to respond. "Calm down, Bunny. Everything is going to be alright." North assured. "How is everything going to be alright?! Thanks to lover boy over here, (f/n), who is our key to defeating Pitch is gone and she probably not planning on coming back!" Bunnymund exclaimed, clearly upset. "Maybe we should go look for her." Tooth suggested. Sandy shook his head. "Sandy is right. We should probably give her some space. I'm sure she will come back once she has calmed down." North said. "And what happens if she doesn't come back?" Bunnymund asked, worried about the possibility. "No! She's going to come back! She HAS to come back!" Jack yelled, clenching his fists. "I promised her..." The guardians stared at Jack, completely caught off guard by his outburst. "I'm going to go look for her." Before anyone could say anything to object, Jack had already left.

 **~Meanwhile with you~**

You followed the nightmare until you found yourself at an old wooden bed that didn't even look stable enough to sleep on. "This is it?" You questioned as you tilted your head in confusion. Without any response, the nightmare dove in the hole, disappearing underground. Hesitant, you followed the nightmare down the hole. Upon reaching the bottom, you could see a hall that lead to nothing but darkness. By this time, you had lost track of the nightmare, and was forced to continue alone. In order to keep yourself from running into anything, you held onto the wall to guide you through the dark hall. Cautiously, you kept walking until you began to see a dim light towards the end. Once you reached the end, you began to take in your surroundings. There was a dim light emanating through ceiling, helping you to see where you were going and giving the place a more eerie feeling. It looked as if you were in a old abandoned castle. You looked around to see stone steps that possibly led to other parts of the castle. You also noticed giant bird cages, hanging from the ceiling. 'That's probably where he held the fairies captive. That must have been horrible...' Shivers began to run down your spine at the very thought of being trapped in one of those cages.

"So, you finally realized that those guardians could not be trusted?" You looked behind you to see the king of shadows. "I see you decided to send one of your nightmares to lead me here." Pitch laughed at your statement. "What's so funny?" You asked, getting annoyed. Pitch looked at you with an amused expression. "It's a shame that you don't even remember your own nightmare that you created." Your eyes widened in shock. "Th-that I created…?" You watched as the little nightmare trotted over to you and nuzzled your cheek. A small smile began to make its way onto your face as you petted the nightmare, but quickly turned into a confused frown. "How could I have created a nightmare? I'm not like you."

Pitch chuckled deeply as he began to circle you like a hungry beast eyeing his prey. "Oh little (f/n), we are more alike than you think." He said as he ran his slender fingers through your (h/c) locks. Defensively, you jerked away from him. "What are you talking about?! Stop playing games and just give me some answers!" Pitch stopped directly in front of you and stared at with a slightly nostalgic smirk on his face. 'She's still just as impatient as I remember.' He thought to himself. "If you want answers then go ahead. Ask any question you want." You pondered carefully on what you wanted to know, hoping that he could the last person you can trust.

"Ok, I have two questions." You stated while holding up two fingers. "My first question is do you have any explanation as to why my powers have been so weak?" You asked, hoping for an honest answer. "When I shot you with my arrow, my dark sand spread through your body and nullified your powers, regardless of your ability to heal." Pitch explained to you without hesitation.

Your eyebrows raised in slight surprise, you honestly didn't expect him to answer so willingly. "My final question is how do you know me? Back at the Tooth Palace, you seemed to recognize me even though I nor any of the guardians told you my name." Pitch put a finger to his chin as he pondered deeply. Should he go ahead and tell you or should he wait until you had fully trusted him? After a moment of thinking, Pitch smiled for he had finally made his decision.

"Well the answer to that...is all in here." Pitch said, holding out the one thing that you have been craving: your memories. Your (e/c) eyes grew wide in desire as your hands began to reach for the gold canister. 'This is it. I am finally going know who I am. After all these years of being lost and confused, I-' Your thoughts were ceased as your salvation was swiped away as soon as your delicate fingers came in contact with it.

"Well, there is the answer to your three questions." Pitch said with the same smile on his face. Feeling completely baffled, you could only stare at Pitch. "B-b-but... I thought you were going to give me my memories?" You stammered. "Oh that, my dear (f/n), is something I cannot do. At least, not yet..."

You tilted your head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" "Well the thing is, I need... something..." You narrowed your eyes at him. 'I should have known there was going to be a catch.' You thought. "What do you need?" You asked skeptically. "You see, my powers have also weakened over time and I really need to replenish it. To do that, I would need-" "Fear?" You interrupted. "Precisely." "So, all you need me to do is to help you spread a bit of fear to regain your strength?" You asked. "Just a little bit." Pitch confirmed. "Then you promise you will give me my memories?" You asked. "Cross my heart." Pitch said as he traced an X where his heart is. That is, if he has one...

"What do you say, my dear (f/n)? Do we have a deal?" Pitch asked as he held out his hand for you to shake. Conflicting thoughts began to fill your head. 'Should I do this? I mean, would I be betraying the guardians if I did this? Why should I care, though? I'm not a guardian and they are the ones that betrayed me. Still, I'm not sure about this. But it may be the only way for me to get my memories. Besides, it's only a little bit of fear. What's the worst that could happen?'

After have the tug of war in your head, you had finally made your decision.

"Deal." The second your hand met Pitch's, pain began to surge through your body, causing you to drop to your knees.

"Wh-what's... ha...ppening...to m-me...?" You asked, your voice barely audible. "Did I forget to mention that as long as my black sand is still within your body, you are connected to me? In other words, I've given you a taste of what it's like to be like me." Pitch explained, feigning an apologetic look.

Regret and terror quickly began to fill you as an unbearable pain began to take over your heart, causing you to scream in pure agony. An evil smile morphed onto Pitch's pale face as he watched. 'At last, the time has finally come.'

 **~Time Skip~**

'I'm such an idiot! How could I have let this happen?!" Jack scolded to himself harshly while he desperately searched for you. Hours has passed by, but there was not even a trace of you. "(F/N)!" He yelled in hope to hear your voice in return, but sadly, he didn't.

At that moment, a small glint just happened to appear his peripheral vision. Jack landed and went over to inspect the shiny object. A gasp escaped his lips once he realized what it was. He picked it and brushed away the snow particles, only to reveal that it was the silver snowflake ring he had gave you for Christmas.

Jack clenched the ring to his chest, holding onto the one thing he had left of you. 'I can't give up on her! I just can't! Not after all this time! I love her too much...' He clenched his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. Jack didn't want to admit it, but he scared of losing you. 'I made a promise to her that I can't seem to stop breaking... but if I were to lose her forever, I would never be able to forgive myself...'

Suddenly, the once night and star filled sky was clouded with dark storm clouds. Knowing it could mean anything but good, Jack quickly shoved the ring in his pocket before he flew off to where the center of the storm was forming.

 **~Time Skip~**

It didn't take long for Jack to find that the source of the storm was forming in the center of a nearby town. What Jack had witnessed was horrible. Hundreds of nightmares were running rapid through the streets while children's terrified cries rang all throughout the town. "What do you think, Frost? Isn't it glorious?" Pitch said as he approached the winter spirit. "You've really gone to far this time, Pitch!" Jack yelled, as the grip on his wooden staff grew tighter. The king of nightmares let out an amused chuckle. "No, I don't think I've gone far enough." Jack gritted his teeth, prepared to put up a fight.

Just before either of the spirits could do anything, a portal opened between them, causing the two spirits to jump back. Flying out of the portal was a red slay filled with the guardians. "Jack! You're already here!" Tooth exclaimed as she flew over to hug the winter spirit. "Yea, not all of us decried to show up fashionably late." Jack joked as he hugged her back. "Did you find (f/n)?" North asked, slightly hopeful. Jack solemnly shook his head.

"So glad the rest of you could join us." Pitch said, catching everyone's attention. "This is crazy, Pitch! What do you plan to achieve from this chaos?" Bunnymund asked. "Starting tonight, this storm of black sand is going to travel across the globe, plunging the world into darkness. The more fear that is spread, the more the storm will grow."

"There is no way that you have enough power to do that. What makes you think you can pull this off?" North asked. An evil smirk appeared on Pitch's face. "I have a little help this time." As if on cue, you had flown over and landed next to Pitch. "Hello, guardians." You greeted with a grin on your face.

"(F-f-f/n) ...? What happened to you...?" Jack stuttered as stared at you in your new form. A huge grin plastered on your face. "What do you think?" You asked as you twirled around, showing off your new appearance. Your once pure white wings were now tainted with the color black along with your dress and your hair. Your fair (s/c) skin was now a sickening gray and your previously (e/c) eyes were now glowing a piercing yellow. The guardians could do nothing but stare at you in shock and disbelief. You looked just like Pitch!

"Your little angel here decided to join forces with me." Pitch said as he placed a hand on your shoulder. "Is this true, (f/n)?" Tooth asked, not wanting to believe it. You let out a dark chuckle. "Absolutely." You said, proudly. "You're not going to get away with this, Pitch!" Bunnymund growled. "Oh, I think I will. Keep the guardians busy for me, would you, (f/n)?" Pitch said as he began to leave. An evil smile played on your lips. "With pleasure."

"Sandy and I will go after Pitch!" North announced, but before the two of them could leave, you had formed a wall of black sand in their path. "Nope! Your business is with me!" You said as you began to shoot masses of black sand from your hands. The guardians were hesitant to fight you but soon realized that they had no choice.

"Sandy, do you think you can purify her from Pitch's magic?!" North asked as he blocked one of your attacks with his swords. Sandy frowned before shaking his head. "Well, there has to be some way to stop her without hurting her!" Bunnymund said while dodging another one of your attacks. Sandy thought about it for a few seconds before a light bulb appeared above his head and he pointed at winter spirit. "Me?" Jack asked in confusion while freezing one of your attacks. "He's right, Jack! Maybe you can talk some into her!" Tooth exclaimed, while dodging another attack from you. Figuring it was worth a shot, Jack nodded. "Ok, I'll deal with her while you guys go and find Pitch!" The other guardians nodded before leaving to hunt down the king of nightmares.

"No, you-!" You were cut off by a snowball hitting you in the face. You glared at the direction it came from. "Please, (f/n) ... I don't want to fight you..." Jack pleaded while holding his hands up in surrender. "Fine. That will make things much easier for me." You said, as you used your black sand to form a scythe similar to Pitch's. Jack began to back away as you stalked closer to him with your scythe raised. "This isn't you, (f/n)! I know you!" Hearing his words, you stopped in your tracks as your eyes softened. "Th-this... i-isn't...m- No! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" You screamed, trying to control the conflicting thoughts in your head. Seeing that he was beginning to get to you, Jack continued. "Yes, I do know you, (f/n)! In fact, I've known you for a really long time! You're kind, funny, playful, and can be feisty when you want to be."

A small smile began to form on your lips until a sharp pain began to claw in your head. "NO! STOP IT!" You screamed while gripping your (h/c) hair. You couldn't take the pain. It felt as if two people were tugging on either side of your brain. "J... Jack..." You muttered, painfully. Jack's icy blue eyes widened as he slowly began to approach you. "(F/n) ...?" He asked, cautiously. "...h..help me...pl...ease..." You forced out as tears began to stream down your cheeks. "It's ok. It's going to be alright, (f/n). I'm right here with you." He assured as he gripped your shoulders. "Listen to me, (f/n). You need to fight that voice in your head. You're going to have to break free from this." He told you as he cupped your cheeks. You nodded your head, tears still streaming from your eyes. "Ok...I..I'll tr- NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" You screamed as you pushed Jack away from you.

Feeling as if your brain was going to split in two, your knees in agony. The more you fought, the more pain it brought you. You desperately wanted to return to your old self, but there was a dark side in you that wanted you to stay this way. "I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THIS ANY MORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that being said, your body began to glow as the pain in your head was finally replaced with relief. Your dress and your wings had changed back its pure white state along with your hair which had returned to its previous (h/c) color and your skin which had returned to its natural (s/c) color.

"(F/n) ...?" Jack asked, as he began to reach out to you. You turned to the white-haired spirit with a weak smile. "Jack..." You began to reach your hand out to grab Jack's. Just as your fingertips were about to come in contact. A shroud of black sand began to surround you as Pitch's voice rang inside your head. "I should have you were still weak. Looks like I'm just going to have to fix that." You gasped for air as you felt the black sand completely engulfed you until you were completely swallowed into a dark abyss.


	14. Do you remember? (Part 1)

Your eyes fluttered open but met nothing darkness. You sat up from the cold hard ground but was suddenly hit by a sharp pain in your head. Wincing, you moved your hand to touch your head. _Clank! Clank!_ The sound of metal had caught your attention. You glanced down to see both your hands and feet in shackles and chained to the cold ground. You took a look at your surroundings and noticed you were surrounded by bars. Wait, bars?

A gasp escaped your lips once you realized where you were. "No, no, no, no, no!" Yep, you were in a giant cage. Panic quickly began to fill you as you attempted to break free, but unfortunately your weak powers were preventing you to do so.

"So, you finally woke up." You turned around to see the very person that locked you in your prison. "Let me go, Pitch!" You demanded as you stood up, but was almost yanked back down due to the chains. "I don't think so. We had a deal and you broke it." Pitch said, glaring at you. "No, I didn't! You wanted me to help you spread some fear and that's what I did!" You defended. "Actually, the deal was that you would help me until I gain full power." Pitch retorted. "No way! I don't want to do this anymore!" You yelled. "I don't believe you have a choice." He said, beginning to get annoyed.

"I told you I'm not doing it and you can't make me!" You yelled, not caring if you sounded like a brat. "Don't talk back to your fa-!" Pitch caught himself off, realizing what he was about to say. You stared in confusion as you watched Pitch turned away to regain his composure.

After a few seconds, Pitch took a deep sigh before turning back towards you. He walked towards you with an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly becoming fearful, you slowly began to take a few steps back. "Allow me to make this clear. We had a deal. You agreed to help me!

YOU BELONG TO ME!" Before you could even blink, Pitch had grabbed your golden angel necklace and snatched it from your neck. A weak gasp left your lips as you felt all your power and energy completely drain from your body, causing you to drop to the floor. "So this was the source of your power all along? I should have figured that." Pitch said amusingly as he tossed the piece of jewelry on the floor and crushed it under his foot. You watched in horror as your source of power was destroyed right in front of you.

"Thanks to your defiance, I had to delay my plans. But don't worry my dear, (y/n). This little incident will not go unpunished." At that moment, Pitch had snapped his fingers, and began to take his leave. Numerous nightmares began to circle you from all around. Fear began to completely take over you as they slowly stalked closer to you. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" STAY AWAY FROM ME!" You screamed, trying your best to back away but to no avail. Within a matter of seconds, the only thing that could be heard was the tortured screams of the helpless little angel.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Tooth asked, feeling slightly creeped out by the atmosphere. "This is definitely the place. I remember it like it was yesterday." Jack responded. The duo descended down the hole that led to lair of their worst enemy.

"Do you think the others will be ok without us?" Tooth asked in a soft worried voice. "They will be alright. They said they will hold off the nightmares best they can while we go find (y/n). According to the man on the moon, she is the key to defeating Pitch..." Truth be told, he was just as worried, but tried his best to show it.

The two guardians quietly made through the eerily lit lair in search of their friend. "It's so quiet. I don't think Pitch is here." Jack whispered. Tooth sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. That should make it easier to fi-" Tooth cut herself off as she barely heard the sound of soft sobs. "Do you hear that?" Tooth asked. Jack opened his mouth to speak but stopped once he saw something floating down within his peripheral vision. Grabbing it out of the air, he began to examine the object. It was one of your purely white feathers. Only difference was that was drenched in something that disturbed Jack greatly: blood.

"Jack, up here!" Tooth exclaimed as she flew to a giant cage. Nervously, Jack followed her. What they saw horrified them to no end. Your body was laying limp on the ground. Your wings were completely gone. The only thing that remain of them were the bloody feathers that were scattered everywhere and the stubs that remained on your back.

"...(y/n) ..." Jack mumbled as he stared at your heart-breaking state. Weakly, you glanced up and your eyes widened at the sight of them. "Jack...Tooth...?" You said in a hoarse voice. Jack used his ice to break the lock on the cage door, allowing him and Tooth to enter. "What happened to you...?" Tooth asked on the verge of tears. "...P-Pitch...and...h-his nightmares...t-they..." You tried your best to explain between your choked sobs. "Shhhh...it's ok... it's going to be ok." Jack said as he cupped your face and wiped away your tears with his thumbs. Part of you were still upset with him but another part of you couldn't help leaning into his cold touch.

"Jack...I think it's time." Tooth suggested. Jack hesitated for what seemed like forever, but then he finally nodded his head. Tooth flew off for a moment and came back with a gold canister. "Here, (y/n)." She said as she handed it over to you. Your eyes widened in surprise as it was finally placed in your hands. "...m-my...my memories...?" Nervously, you looked over at Jack who gave you a small assuring smile. "Go ahead."

With that being said, you took in a deep breath before finally opening the golden canister.

'... here goes nothing...'

.

.

.

.

 _"(Y/n)! Come here, please!" An adorable five-year-old girl with (h/l) (h/c) pigtails ran down the huge staircase. "Yes, Mommy?" She said as she entered the beautifully decorated living room. The (h/c) haired woman sitting in the love seat placed her knitting utensils aside. A giggle escaped her lips as she looked at her daughter. "Where do you think you are going dressed like that?"_

 _The little girl wore a puffy (f/c) coat with jeans, black boots and a (f/c) with matching gloves. "I'm going outside to play in the snow." The little girl replied cheerfully. Her mother giggled again. "Ok, take this with you. Happy birthday, My little angel." She said as she wrapped a (f/c) and (s/f/c) striped scarf around her daughter's neck. "It's so pretty! Thank you, Mommy." She said. "By the way, I just got off the phone with your father. He said he will be home from work early today. That way we can all decorate the Christmas tree together." The little girl's (e/c) eyes lit up with glee. "Yay! Then we can all celebrate my birthday together!" The woman gave her daughter a warm smile. "Yes we can. Now go outside a play and I will let you know when your father gets home." She said. "Ok, mommy."_

 _Little (y/n) merrily skipped towards the double doors that lead to the backyard, politely greeting the servants on her way. Once outside, she giggled in delight as she flopped into the soft snow, making a snow angel. After she stood up to admire her work, an idea popped in her head. She decided to build a snowman._

 _Instantly, she got to work on making the bottom. The little girl grunted as she used as much strength her little body could manage to roll up enough snow to make the bottom._

 _Just as she was about to give up, she saw something small, white and furry that caught her eye. "A bunny!" She exclaimed happily as she watched the little creature scamper into the forest. Curious, she followed it, letting her mother's warnings slip her mind._

 _Deep into the forest she went, to track down the white rabbit. "Where did it go?" She asked herself as searched for cute little rodent._  
 _At that moment, a rustling noise came from a nearby bush. Little (y/n) stopped in her tracks, nervous about what it could be, but calmed down once she saw the white rabbit jump out of the bush._

 _Slowly, she walked over and crouched down near it. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly, holding out her tiny hand. Cautiously, the little rodent began to approach her. Stopping an inch or two away, the rabbit began to sniff her hand, wriggling its cute little nose. Giggling, she was about to pet the rabbit until another rustling sound from a nearby bush caught her attention. Frightened by the sudden noise, the little white rabbit had scampered away._

 _"H-hello...?" She asked as she took a closer look at the bush. A low growl emanated from the bush as a pair menacing gold eyes stared back into her (e/c) ones. "Ahh!" She screamed as she tried to back away but accidentally tripped and fell on her behind. At that moment, the unknown creature charged at her. "HELP! AHH!" The little girl screamed helplessly as she clenched her eyes shut. 'Someone...please help me...' She thought as tears began to prick her eyes. Just as the creature was about to attack its prey, the creature cried out in pain before going completely silent._

 _"Are you okay, kid?" Confused by the voice, little (y/n) slowly opened her eyes to see a boy with snow white hair and icy blue eyes. "Y-yes..." She responded, still slightly bewildered about what just happened. The boy kneeled down to her height. "You gotta be careful when following rabbits. They can lead you to some pretty 'nightmarish' things." He said as he winked at her. She couldn't help but giggle as he held out his hand to help her up._

 _"Thank you for saving me, Jack Frost." She said, gratefully. The boy known as Jack Frost, stared at her with wide eyes. "Y-you...you know who I am?" The little girl nodded, vigorously. "Yep. My mommy and daddy tells me stories tells me stories about you and the other guardians all the time." Jack had to admit, he was surprised._

 _"Is that so? What's your name?" He asked. "My name is (y/n) (l/n)." She said with a polite smile. "So, (y/n)? What's a little girl like you doing all alone in the forest?" Jack asked, curiously. "Hey! I'm not that little! I just turned five today!" She said as she held her chin up and put her hands on her hips. Jack put his hands up in defense. "Excuse me, Miss. I didn't realize I was in the presence of a birthday girl." He said, bowing to her as if she were royalty. She giggled at his silliness but decided to play along. "You are excused, Sir Jack."_

 _At that moment, an idea popped into her head. "Do you wanna build a snowman with me?" She asked the winter spirit. "Sure. As long as it doesn't come to life and start singing." He replied, jokingly. "Yay!" She cheered as she grabbed Jack's cold hand with her small gloved one and lead him back to her backyard._

 _Once the two of them reached the backyard, Jack could do nothing but stare in awe. He was expecting to see a nice little house, but instead he saw a beautiful (f/c) mansion. 'Wow...she's rich...' He thought to himself. "Ngh! Can you come help me make the bottom?" Little (y/n) asked as she struggled to roll the bottom part she had already started. Jack chuckled at her. "Ok, I'm coming."_

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

 _"I think it came out great." (Y/n) said, in admiration."Thanks to my help, of course." Jack commented while also admiring the snowman. "Hey!" She exclaimed, pushing him playfully causing both of them to laugh._

 _"(Y/n)! Time to come inside, My little angel! Your father is home!" (Y/n)'s mother called from inside. "Looks like it's time for you to go, kiddo." Jack said, causing a sad frown to appear on the little girl's face. "Will I get to see you again?" She asked. A warm smile appeared on his face "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again." He assured, while patting her on the head. Her (e/c) eyes beamed with joy as through her arms around him and brought him into a tight embrace. Taken aback, Jack hesitated at first but soon returned the embrace. "Bye, Jack." She said as she ran inside. Jack smiled to himself at the thought of seeing the little girl again. "See you later, Little Angel..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Just as the winter spirit said, the two did meet again. Almost everyday, the two spent time together. They became the most unlikely best friends. Jack learned a lot about the little girl. (Y/n) was indeed rich. Her mother worked as a famous fashion designer and her father was the CEO of his own toy company. (Y/n) was also brilliantly smart. She was always best in her school and even had the opportunity to skip a grade or two. Unfortunately for her, being the little girl that has everything caused other to children her age to be jealous. So, friends were somethings she didn't have, but (y/n) never let that bother her. She was kind to everyone and always had a smile on her face, which explains why almost everyone called her either 'Little Angel' or 'Innocent Angel.'_

 _Unexpectedly, Jack became attached to little (y/n). He has met a lot of children overtime, but there was something about this one that was... special. Almost everyday, he would visit her even if it was only for a moment. He couldn't help but be drawn to her innocent smile, but one night, he didn't see the smile he hoped to see._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The sound of soft sobbing filled the bedroom as the little girl sat her bed with her knees hugged to her chest. Little did she know that her friend had entered through her window. "Hey, (y/n). What's u-" Jack stopped mid-sentence once he saw his sobbing friend. "What's wrong, (y/n)?" He asked worriedly, as he sat on her bedside. Little (y/n) looked up at her friend with her tear stained face. "I.. *sniff* ...I had a nightmare..." She said, her voice barely audible. Jack's eyes widened at this. "What was it about...?" He asked. Little (y/n) straightened out her (f/c) nightgown as she stared at her feet. "I...I was with my mommy and daddy and... s-s-something r-really bad happened to us..." She explained as more stray tears escaped her (e/c) eyes._

 _At that moment, she felt a hand lift her chin up, causing her innocent (e/c) eyes to meet Jack's icy blue ones which were full of protection. "Don't worry. I promise that I will protect you." He said, as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Regardless of feeling his frigid touch on her skin, she didn't shiver for she had grown used to it. "Thank you." She said giving him a closed eyed smile._

 _Eventually little (y/n) had finally fallen asleep. Jack was knelt down by her bed, caressing her soft (h/c) hair. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought back on what you told him. Even though you didn't go into detail about it, he already had an idea of what happened. Jack clenched his fists in anger. 'He's after her. I just know it! No kid should have nightmares like that! Especially not (y/n)!' Jack stood up and grabbed his staff. He then placed a delicate kiss the little girl's forehead. "Don't worry, (y/n). I promise I won't let anything happen to you..." He whispered to her sleeping figure before taking off out the window._


End file.
